Solitary Dragon's Wonderful World of OneShots
by thesolitary-dragon
Summary: New story up! Gift fic for those who reviewed Where the Skeletons Lie, takes place in that time line, don't need to have read it though. Summary inside.
1. One Night Stand: oneshot

A/N: This is rated "R"-ish. Basically, there's a sexual scene that, while not described in detail, requires a mature person to read.

Summary: After nearly ten years of seperation, a chance meeting reunites TJ and Spinelli. Is this a second chance at love for them, or not?

For those of you reading Where the Skeletons Lie, don't worry, I'm working on it, okay. I just needed to get this off my chest.

* * *

One Night Stand 

The dress in the window was beautiful to say the least. A long white gown, flowing down well past the ground gathering in pools of silk white fabric. People pushed their ways past on the sidewalk outside the window, overlooking the beautiful young woman standing before the glass pane, staring up at the dress. She was short, with black hair gathered in curls along her back. Her lips were painted red and she wore a short dress revealing just enough of her well-tanned skin to appear beautiful and sexy while not crossing to the tacky side. She stared wide-eyed at the dress through the window, touching a light hand gently to the pane. She was not the same Ashley Spinelli that had attended Third Street more than a decade ago.

"Your dress is so much prettier," a cheerful voice said behind Spinelli, who turned to face her good friend, Julie. Julie was a tall blonde woman, needless to say quite beautiful, that Spinelli had met in college. Spinelli had begun to think that everyone in California was beautiful. Julie was carrying two ice-cream cones, handing one over to her friend.

"You think?" Spinelli asked, staring uncertainly up at the lovely gown in the window.

"Of course, I helped you pick it out. And let's not forget that you look gorgeous in it," Julie laughed, slipping an arm over Spinelli's shoulders and leading her away from the window down the crowded sidewalk. Both girls had lived in the California city for a long time, they were used to navigating through the labyrinth of people that occupied the Boardwalk.

"Is it alright that I'm nervous?" Spinelli wondered, "I've known Jack for a long time...he loves me, right?"

"It's alright that you're nervous. The honeymoon is going to be nerve wracking," Julie told her.

"That's not what I mean...I hadn't even thought of that..."

"Well, if I were you, I'd start thinking about that. You're still a virgin, right? I can't believe you kept your vow. You actually stayed a virgin all through high school and college. I am amazed," Julie said, looking respectfully at her shorter friend. It was no doubt difficult for the attractive young woman to keep the men out of her room through college.

"It wasn't that hard..." Spinelli chuckled nervously.

"Wasn't that hard? Hell, I lost my virginity to the first cute boy who took me out on a date! You know, sophomore year?" Spinelli was ready to reply to that but was interrupted when a young man seemed to stumble into her, knocking her ice cream to the ground. He was pushed forward, away from her.

"Hey, why don't you..." Spinelli began, but caught herself, though still receiving a shocked look from her friend. Spinelli was a lot more soft-spoken than the bully she had been in grade school and middle school. When she'd moved to California, she'd learned that people didn't want the girl to be tough and she attempted to act differently. She needed to make friends, and it seemed the only way. Not to mention, Jack, her fiancé, hated loud, obnoxious girls.

The young man turned to offer an apologetic look. He was handsome slightly taller than Spinelli, somewhat on the thin side but still a bit soft, dressed in casual dress pants and a button down white shirt with messy brown hair, sweet eyes, and soft freckles dabbled across his face. A face that Spinelli knew. A face that Spinelli still dreamed about from time to time. Say something, she willed herself, call out to him...say something.

"Teej..." she whispered softly, and then finding her voice shouted, "Dettwieler...TJ Dettwieler!" The young man, slowed down, turning back to look at her, his face filled with puzzlement. Spinelli broke into a run, shoving her way through the crowd. "TJ!" she cried, finally stopping in front of him, out of breath. She'd kicked off her shoes in the sprint; high heels that she thought were useless except Jack liked how she looked when she wore them.

"Do I know you?" the young man asked, looking the stunning woman standing in front of him up and down. He almost thought he recognized her, but it couldn't be...she was wearing a lovely dress, nylons, make-up, her hair was done up. But still..."No one's called me TJ since...since...hell, I don't know when."

"Since you were fourteen, Teej," Spinelli laughed, smiling up at him, "When I moved away."

"It couldn't be..." TJ mumbled, studying the young woman, trying to compare her to the little girl he'd once known. "Spinelli?" She nodded. He threw his arms about her, catching her by surprise and dropping the briefcase he'd been carrying. "Spinelli," TJ breathed against her ear, "I never thought I'd ever see you again. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Teej..." she whispered in reply.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Ashley?" Julie's voice called them back to reality, people in the crowd staring at them oddly. Julie had come up behind Spinelli slowly, unsure, carrying the shoes that Spinelli had discarded. Julie had never seen Spinelli run, unless you counted on the treadmill at the gym. Julie was giving TJ a wary look. The two broke apart, blushing slightly, which Julie took note of.

"Julie...this is an old friend of mine from back home...I mean...from grade school, TJ," Spinelli told her, "TJ, this is Julie. My friend from college." TJ put forth a hand to shake, which Julie didn't.

"Her _best friend_," she clarified.

"It's nice to meet you," TJ said, stuffing his hand in his pocket and picking up his briefcase with the other. He glanced at Spinelli from the corner of his eye, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What?" she asked.

"I just can't believe it's really you. I mean...what did you do to your hair?" TJ chuckled, reaching a hand over and lifting one of the jet-black locks. He let it fall, wiping his hand on his jeans, "What'd you put it in?"

"Hairspray," Spinelli replied, giving him a skeptical, what-are-you-an-idiot look.

"And what's with the skirt? The Spinelli I knew wouldn't be caught dead in a dress like that," TJ laughed. Spinelli grinned at him, placing a hand on her hip.

"You better watch it, Teej," Spinelli threatened, "I'm a little out of practice, but I don't doubt I could still kick your ass." Julie raised an eyebrow at that statement. She'd never heard her friend threaten anyone before.

"You sure, you might break a nail," he joked. She wagged a fist in his face and he gulped. "You know I'm just joking, Spinelli..." She slipped an arm over his shoulder.

"I'll forgive you this once if you tell me what the hell you're doing here in California. _I _never thought I'd ever see _you_ again," Spinelli said, "I never even had the chance to tell you where I was moving."

"I'm here on business," TJ explained, looking pointedly at his briefcase, "You really were one hell of a shock..." he looked her up and down again and muttered, "One hell of a shock."

"Yeah...well..." she shrugged.

"Ashley," Julie said, attempting to call the attention back to her. Both the old friends glanced at her oddly.

"Uh..." TJ started, rubbing the back of his head, "I was thinking of getting some lunch, you want to come?"

"We have things to do," Julie snapped, taking Spinelli's arm and trying to drag her away. But Spinelli stood her ground, her childhood stubborn-ness resurfacing. TJ seemed a bit downcast at Julie's answer.

"We're not in any rush," Spinelli replied, "We don't have that much to do. Come on, Julie. You said you have things to take care of that I'm not allowed to know about. If you don't want to come, I'll go have lunch with TJ and you can go take care of those things. It'll give us time to catch up." Julie looked between the two. TJ had brightened, slipping an arm over Spinelli's shoulders and both smiling pleadingly at the blonde.

"Fine," Julie sighed. She hugged Spinelli, handing over the shoes and whispered for only Spinelli to hear "Don't forget about Jack though." Spinelli nodded, but her cheeks flustered. If only for a moment, she had forgot about Jack.

TJ and Spinelli chose a small diner, sitting down at a booth across from each other. They ordered burgers and cokes and sat waiting, flicking a balled up straw wrapper back and forth.

"Gretchen graduated valedictorian. Vince finally got up the nerve to ask her out. They went to prom together," TJ was saying, filling Spinelli in on everything she'd missed.

"Gretchen and Vince are dating?" she asked, stunned.

"Oh, that's right. Vince didn't even tell me about his crush on Gretchen until freshman year. He thought she wouldn't date him because he wasn't as smart as the guys she hung out with in science club. So he joined all the same classes she was in, as well as, chess club, science club, math club, you know, all the geek clubs. He juggled between all of that and his sports, Football, basketball, baseball...all to impress her. You know what she told him when he finally asked her out? She told him she liked him before but now he just seemed to be trying so hard to be the best at everything," TJ explained. Spinelli smiled as TJ continued, "But I explained everything to her and she understood."

"What about Mikey and Gus?" Spinelli prodded, thinking of her old friends, picturing them in her mind and trying to imagine what they looked like now.

"Mikey got married right out of high school. You'll never guess to who."

"Try me."

"Ashley A." Spinelli's jaw dropped which cracked TJ up.

"You're kidding me, right?" she demanded. TJ shook his head, trying to compose himself.

"I was his best man," TJ told her between fits of laughter, "It was a small wedding. They're really in love. They're attending college now and talking about children."

"If you ask me, those Ashleys shouldn't be allowed to reproduce, no matter how great the father is. And who'd Gus marry? Kurst?"

"No, Gus isn't married. He went out for the army, but didn't make it because of his eyes," TJ told her, "He's taking classes at the community college while working part time at the grocery mart." The waitress interrupted them then, placing their glasses and food-filled plates in front of them. They were silent. Spinelli put a straw in her drink, stirring it. She glanced up at him as he took the ketchup bottle and was attempting to put some on his plate.

"What about you?" she asked, focusing her attention back on the cup in front of her.

"I finished college up as soon as possible. I'm working for a law-firm right now...studying to be a lawyer," TJ said, shrugging as he bit into a large French fry, "I'm not married," he chuckled, "Haven't really had time for girls, none of them were right for me. I was beginning to think that I'd never find the perfect girl. What about you?" Spinelli met his eyes, not sure what to say. She'd fallen for him a long time ago when they were kids, but excused it as nothing more than puppy love when she'd moved away. But now, sitting across from him, those feelings were returning stronger than ever.

"I...um...I'm out of college. I'm working as a...well...I'm a personal assistant to a huge fashion designer, but that's nothing more than a glorified secretary. I know what you're going to say about my look, but I swear, I'm still the same Spinelli on the inside. I've just adapted to the California atmosphere," Spinelli shrugged. She considered telling TJ about Jack. It was on the tip of her tongue. But it never came out.

"Hey...Spin..." TJ mumbled.

"Yeah, Teej."

"Do you...I mean...do you really need to meet up with that Julie girl again? I mean, I do need someone to show me the sights," TJ stuttered, folding his napkin nervously. Spinelli grinned.

"Julie who?" He looked up, catching her gaze and smiling broadly.

-0-0-0-0-

They spent the rest of the day together, heading to the beach and collecting shells, browsing the stores on the Boardwalk, hitting a club and Spinelli dragging the reluctant TJ on the dance floor. They had dinner at a nice restaurant and a few drinks, catching a cab back to TJ's hotel. They stumbled up to the room, TJ letting her in. She fell on the bed in a fit of giggles. TJ smiled down at her. It felt like old times.

"When do you think they'll figure out at that club that we switched one of their DJ's dance mix CDs with an Opera compilation?" she laughed, short of breath.

"Oh...I'm guessing, right about now," TJ joined her on the bed, "It wasn't that far down in the pile. You weren't bad at distracting the guy. I didn't know you could flirt so well."

"I had a lot of practice in high school," she laughed, "Guys didn't really notice me before I learned how to flirt properly."

"I can't imagine anyone not noticing you," TJ said softly. Spinelli stopped laughing, breathing heavily and looking up at him with a crooked smile. "I have to tell you something, Spin," he said, his tone taking a serious note. He pulled himself off the bed, pacing while Spinelli lifted herself into a sitting position watching him with concern. He turned to face her, boring into her eyes with his own deep blue ones. "I dreamed about seeing you again," he told her, "About all the things I would say to you. Everything I needed to tell you."

"Teej don't..."

"No, I have to get this off my chest," he sat back down on the bed beside her, never breaking his hold on her eyes, "I didn't date any girls back home. I mean, I went on dates, but I never had any girlfriend, anyone I wanted to be with. I thought there was something wrong with me. How could I keep thinking about someone who wasn't here anymore? How could I completely overlook these girls who are lovely and sweet and want to be with me? How could I keep thinking about an old friend who moved away long ago? It was simple; it was because they weren't that old friend. Spinelli, they weren't you. No one could replace you." Spinelli looked down to her hands, to her feet, to the floor, searching for something, anything to say. It was what she wanted to hear. It was what she couldn't hear. "I might be a little tipsy from the drinks, but I know that I love you, Spinelli. I always have," TJ told her.

"I love you too, Teej," she whispered in response. For a moment they just stared at one another. Finally, TJ leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers. She responded slowly, accepting his kiss. She'd pictured kissing him, imagined it, dreamed and fantasized about it, but you can't feel in dreams. She'd never imagined how soft and gentle his touch would be, how sweet he would taste. She returned the kiss again and again, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, undoing them. The truth was, she _had_ vowed to wait before she slept with someone. But not to wait until she was married like everyone assumed. She had waited for him. She slipped his shirt off, kissing his collarbone and meeting his eyes. She didn't need him to speak an answer to the question she couldn't ask. She could already read his eyes and know what the answer was.

TJ placed his hands gently on her waist, laying her on her back down on the bed, letting her head touch the pillow softly and brushing the black hair from her face. She'd washed the hairspray and curls out at the beach in the ocean. It was nothing more than knoted tangles now smelling of salt and her own scent. She looked the way she was supposed to look. He loved her like that. He traced a finger along her cheek, kissing her neck and letting a gentle hand run along her shoulder, catching the strap of her dress and slowly, carefully slipping it down her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair, studying his face.

"What happened to your hat?" she whispered.

"It's back home," he answered, kissing her shoulder, "Do you miss it?"

"I miss you wearing it," she said softly, "But I missed you more." He kissed her lips gently, her hands laid lightly against his back. "I'm a virgin," she whispered, as though it explained something. TJ said nothing, focusing on her shoulder, wondering what she meant. She touched his cheek, turning his face to look into her own. "I figured that you had dibs," she said.

"I'm not...a virgin I mean," he shrugged, lifting himself up. She closed her eyes. It wasn't as though she'd expected him to wait...it was just that...who could he have been with?

"What was her name?"

"I don't know," TJ replied, "I was at a party junior year. Everyone had someone and it was around the time when you'd moved away. I was depressed. I got drunk and...I don't even remember what she looked like or if she had a good time. She might have been drunk too, I don't know. I woke up alone the next morning with a serious hangover. I think a huge part of me wished she was you, and a small really drunk part of me thought she was you." Spinelli smiled, lifting herself up and kissing his shoulder blade.

"It is me now," she whispered. He turned to meet her eyes. "I'm tired of waiting." Their lips met again, no longer gentle, soft and tentative, but now confident and passionate. They let the night carry on, leaving behind the last remaining remnants of their innocence and exploring one another's body. The pain was unbearable for Spinelli, but she trusted TJ. He was the only one she could trust with this.

Spinelli lay beneath the covers resting against TJ's chest, listening to his heartbeat and watching his chest rise and fall with his soft and steady breathing. She glanced at the clock. It was five. She buried her face in that small, comforting nook between his shoulder and neck. She'd done the same many times before; it was the perfect size for her to cry in, as TJ would hold her gently in his arms. He'd always been there for her. No matter what. No matter how she screamed at him, how she fought him, how she would hit and kick and yell. He loved her. She pulled herself up, the cold chill of the room attacking her bare skin. She ignored it, touching gentle shaking fingers to TJ's familiar face. She knew every freckle, every imperfection in his eyes, every misplaced strand of hair, which she brushed gently from his forehead with her careful fingers. She felt so comfortable around him, always had. She felt like she could be herself, because he already knew everything about her. He already loved everything about her. She kissed each of his eyelids, his forehead, his cheeks, his lips. Then slipped out of the bed.

Spinelli redressed herself silently, glancing cautiously back at TJ, sleeping soundlessly on the bed, every so often. She searched the room for a pen and paper and quickly scribbled a message before taking her shoes and quietly tiptoeing out the door. When she hit the bottom floor of the hotel and exited the lobby she began running. And she ran. Even as her throat dried and her lungs burst for lack of air, she ran. Even as her legs were sore and her feet were cut from the harsh gravel and any discarded glass, she ran. Even as her heart cried, she ran.

"Where is she?" Florence Spinelli yelled, looking about frantically for her daughter and turning on Julie. "Where is she?" They stood in the front lobby of the church, having already searched Spinelli's apartment, her parents' home, and any other place she would go.

"I don't know," Julie shrugged, "She was supposed to meet me yesterday at three at the bakery so we could okay the cake. She never showed up."

"She's going to be late," Flo cried, ringing her hands and glancing at the clock. It was nearly nine now and the wedding started at ten. Spinelli still needed to get dressed in her wedding gown.

"We should tell Jack..." Julie began but Flo grabbed her.

"No! She'll be here. She wouldn't miss her own wedding," Flo snapped. Just as she said that, the door to the church flung open and Spinelli stood there. Her hair was a mess, her shoes were in her hands, she was drenched in sweat, still wearing the dress from the night before, and gasping for breath. Julie and Flo pounced on her at once.

"Where the hell have you been?" Julie demanded.

"Are you alright? What happened? Oh, pookie, are you okay?" Flo questioned.

"I'm fine," Spinelli finally managed, "Where's my dress?" The two women grabbed her, dragging her down the hallway to a backroom set aside for her to get dressed in. The white gown was hung up, a beautiful full-length skirt with a silk bodice, with lace sleeves that would come well past her wrists to cover her hands.

"What happened to...that guy?" Julie asked when Flo disappeared to find some soap and a sponge so that Spinelli could clean herself.

"Nothing," Spinelli whispered, slipping into the adjoining bathroom to fill the small tub, "How do nuns manage with these tiny things?" Julie grabbed Spinelli by her shoulders.

"Jack's a good friend of mine. I don't want to see him get hurt," Julie said.

"Jack's going to be my husband," Spinelli told her, "You don't have to worry." Flo reentered the room, making her way to the bathroom with a bar of soap and a washrag.

"You should have showered before you came here," Flo told her before steering Julie out of the bathroom to give Spinelli some privacy. She turned to her daughter before leaving, "Hurry...are you using a different skin care product?"

"No, why?" Spinelli asked.

"You're practically glowing. Must be because it's your wedding day," Flo laughed, "Brides are always beautiful on their wedding day."

-0-0-0-0-

TJ opened his eyes, awakened by the lack of warmth. Something was missing. He sat up in the bed. Spinelli was gone. He searched the floor for his pants, finding them and pulling them on; wondering where she was.

"Spinelli?" he called. No answer. He lifted himself up. Noticing a folded piece of paper with his name on it.

-0-0-0-0-

Spinelli stepped onto the aisle, the music starting, her father beside her, holding her arm and smiling at her every now and then. Her mother sat in the audience panting, and Julie stood up front, Spinelli's maid of honor. They'd had an hour to get Spinelli ready and they'd done a great job. Down the aisle stood Jack, the tall well-built young man smiled at her. His best man, a friend of his from childhood, Richard, stood beside him. They were wearing their black suits watching her make her way down the aisle towards them. She was smiling, sadly.

"I'm ready for the honeymoon," Jack whispered to Richard. "Can you believe she saved herself all this time for the wedding night?" He was half right.

"You look beautiful, pookie," Robert Spinelli said gently to his daughter. "I never thought this day would come. My little girl is all grown up."

-0-0-0-0-

TJ lifted the letter, with trembling fingers, unfolded it. He dropped it on the table top, slumping back down on the bed and staring at the message written in spidery handwriting.

-0-0-0-0-

Spinelli's father let Jack take her arm, leaving to sit beside his family and wife in the front row. When Jack met Spinelli's face tears streamed down her cheeks. He'd never seen his fiancé cry.

"You must be so happy," he commented. She said nothing, lowering her eyes, trying to force her thoughts to this day, away from the night before. Trying to concentrate on her obligations, on her future husband who she loved. She loved him, right? She looked to her parents, who beamed up at her. Her mother overcome with joyous sobs, her father holding back the obvious tears. Her brothers, Vitto and Joey, dressed in nice suits for the occasion, straight-faced. Her family all filed around them. She thought of her youth. Her childhood at Third Street Elementary, playing kickball, four square, dodgeball, battle tag, and playing out pranks planned by a mischievous young boy with a red baseball cap always turned backwards. No, she told herself, don't think of him. She thought of Gretchen, her best friend back then, and the only other girl on the playground that would hang around with her and chat. Vince, who never could beat Spinelli at arm wrestling even though he won at everything else. Mikey, the poet that Spinelli had fondly called lummox and had been her first dance partner. Gus who was kind to her despite how he feared her. TJ...who she was in love with. TJ, who was in love with her. Spinelli shook her head and turned to Jack. She loved Jack. She would stay by Jack's side. She'd already decided. No more thinking. Last night was her last thought of TJ, that was all. She had waited for TJ. He had had dibs. But she wasn't going to marry him, or run away with him. She couldn't explain last night. She wouldn't. You don't marry your first love. You marry the one you're supposed to be with. Jack was who she was supposed to be with.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today..." the priest began.

-0-0-0-0-

TJ sat on the bed, his eyes closed and his head resting against his hands. The letter on the table glaring up at him, black letters reading only two words. "I'm sorry."

* * *

END A/N: Aw...so sad...sniffles. I can't believe I did that. Okay, I'm not very fond of this story. I thought it went too quick. But it's a one-shot, what did I expect? Okay, if enough people like this story and review, I may be persuaded to write a sequel. Maybe give some closure. And yes, for those of you who didn't understand the ending, she chose her fiance. 

Thanks for reading and please excuse any grammatical and typing errors. But don't excuse the crappy writing, review the story and tell me what sucks and why.


	2. It's Not Easy: songfic

A/N: This is the first songfic I've ever written. It goes to the song Superman (It's Not Easy) by Five For Fighting. I would suggest you listen to the song while you read the story.

Thanks to TheNextPoliticalDynasty for reviewing One Night Stand, you're so wonderful.

Summary: As the gang rehearses for their 6th Grade Graduation, Principle Prickly watches from his office and reflects on watching them grow up and how he regrets never being the "good guy" in their eyes. Rated "G".

Here it is, ENJOY.

* * *

It's Not Easy

Principle Prickly stared out from his office at the kids on the playground. His eyes found easily those 6th graders, preparing for their graduation from Elementary school. He had stood in that window many times in his thirty-something years as principle of Third Street. But there was something different about this time. Something...heart wrenching...as he watched a certain red-capped young boy...man now... walk across the stage set up in the middle of the playground. The boy did a dance, sticking his tongue out at the now infuriated Miss Finster who began yelling.

_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naïve_

_I'm just out to find_

_The better part of me._

"This is supposed to be a solemn occasion, Dettwieler, get off that stage," Finster screeched. He obliged, throwing his hands up in triumph at his classmates who encouraged him, cheering him on. Prickly let a smile slip across his lips. It seemed like yesterday that boy was no more than five years old, walking up the path to Third Street nervously on his first day of school. Prickly had watched from the window of his office as the little boy turned back, like so many his age did, to meet his parents eyes, always seeming to find them in the mob of other adults there to see their children off to school. Tears spilling down his freckle-filled cheeks silently asking why. Prickly had had no way of knowing that that shy young man with the strange red cap and unkempt brown hair would soon become the biggest trouble-maker in school. Yes, those were the days of innocence for TJ Dettwieler.

Prickly recalled first grade, when Dettwieler was first sent to Prickly's office, though he already had heard a great deal about the boy from his teacher. The boy was uncertain, afraid when he entered the Principle's office, back when Prickly still struck fear in his students' hearts. Back before Dettwieler had mocked him and his authority. Back before Dettwieler had softened him and began reminding him that he'd been a child once as well. Dettwieler was more like Prickly had been in grade school than any other student that had passed through his halls. And yet, Dettwieler was so much more promising.

Prickly had yelled, of course, many times at the young TJ. And TJ reacted the only way he could think of, by standing up for himself. And admirable quality, Prickly had to admit. That boy had changed the hardened man.

TJ's first prank had been deployed in kindergarten, when he'd loosened up and became quickly the young man he was that day, standing proudly watching the others rehearse walking down the aisle of graduation. Since that first prank, Prickly had not been able to so much as sit down without the paranoia of "accidentally" finding a whoopi cushion on his chair, or some other foul device that was to be his undoing. "You had to be stopped," was TJ's usual excuse.

Prickly touched the window gently. He was boxed in. This was his prison from what he was. He could watch, but never be a part of that world out there. He could never be a friend to the charming boy, or any of the other students.

Prickly smiled, watching the young man take his seat. He remembered watching the boy grow up. His voice crack as maturity overcame him, his height shoot up (though not as tall as he'd have like to have become), and his body lose the excess baby fat. He was a handsome boy now, still as cheeky as ever. Prickly recalled TJ's years vividly in his mind. First grade, when TJ fell of the jungle gym and Prickly had told him that he wasn't hurt, to get up and keep playing. Harsh as the words had been, TJ did just that, sniffling. In second grade, when he'd figured out a way to steal the semester finals (although Prickly still can't prove that it was him) and get the test cancelled for all the kids of Third Street that year. In third grade, when TJ put together a plan to re-confiscate all the confiscated items in Prickly's desk. In fourth grade, when TJ became the most incorrigible of pranksters, finishing everyday with a well-planned trick on one person or another. In fifth grade, when TJ began to notice that some of his friends were girls, and that that wasn't such a bad thing. In sixth grade, where TJ sat before Prickly practicing for graduation, which was only a day away.

Prickly had watched him grow with a keen eye, encouraging where he could, and scolding more often than he should have. Prickly had still let them down. He had let TJ down.

_I'm more than a bird...I'm more than a plane_

_More than some pretty face beside a train_

_And it's not easy to be me._

Spinelli took the stage next, her name called. She strode out with confidence, as she always had in all her years at Third Street. Prickly watched her with the pride that a father would posses. She had grown, reached her teen years with bumpy uneasiness. She'd had her first crush, Johnny, if Prickly remembered correctly, before any of her friends. She'd grown awkwardly, like all her peers, but splendidly as well. She was beautiful and smart. She'd won a Beauty Contest, Prickly recalled, beating the four Ashleys at their own game. And she was strong as well. No one would dare take advantage of her.

Prickly had often wondered what would become of Spinelli as she grew. She'd been such a tomboy as a child. He still remembered when she'd gotten in her first schoolyard brawl. Kindergarten, third week. The boy had been a second grader, twice her size, and had stolen one of her dolls and called her a "weak girl", if Prickly's memory served correctly. Spinelli had brutalized the larger boy, sticking up for herself in the only manner that ever made sense to her. With her fists. She was one of the most respected children on the playground for her fighting prowess. But she was a caring individual as well, one that younger kids looked up to and idolized. They wanted to be like her, sticking up for the smaller and weaker. Never letting anyone tell her what she should be and how she should act.

Prickly watched her jump off the stage, slapping TJ a high-five. He could see a predictable blush creep across TJ's cheeks as Spinelli went back to her seat. Prickly had watched the love blossom between the two. From second grade, when Spinelli and him had their first fight and she'd given him a black-eye, and TJ had still refused to let Prickly punish her. There was third grade, when Spinelli finally taught TJ how to fight, much to Prickly's dismay, because TJ was constantly relying on her to defend him. In first grade, when they'd first exchanged a kiss, though more for the sake of the sake of the shaky unknown future of all the children than their own personal purposes. (Yes, Prickly was aware of that little experiment.) Prickly knew that that would be the kiss that Spinelli and TJ based all other kisses off of for the rest of their lives, simply because it was their first.

Prickly could never tell Spinelli how proud he was of her.

_Wish that I could cry_

_Fall upon my knees_

_Find a way to lie_

'_Bout a home I'll never see._

Prickly eyed Gretchen sitting on the stage, graduating with the highest of honors from Third Street. They had persuaded her to write a speech, to encourage the younger Third Streeters and her own fellow students to push for education. Gretchen was quite lovely herself now. She was still awkward, and would be for a while. But she was mature beyond her years. Smart, and yet had so much to still learn.

Gretchen had so much potential to achieve a great deal more in life. She could have gone on to a university to study anything she wanted. She could have gone to an academy to study amongst peers with an IQ at the same level as her own. But she'd given it all up to be with her friends. Prickly had encouraged her to do the opposite. He had tried to lead her away from what was in her heart. He felt a lump grow in his throat. He had done so many things like that in his years as a principle.

Gretchen always learned from her mistakes, which was something Prickly had noticed. She learned beyond her peers and always strove to excel. But at one time, she had been nothing more than an awkward little girl, afraid to let anyone know that she was special or different. That was before she'd met TJ and the rest of her friends. She would purposely fail, simply because she couldn't stand the idea of...well...standing out. TJ hadn't thought that it was right, that she would stifle her own intelligence so as not to be noticed. He swept in, befriended her, and in a time of need, asked for her help, to put in her thoughts on what should be done. Prickly had watched as Gretchen's friends boosted her self-esteem and encouraged her to use her brain. Shouldn't he have done that though? She was his student after all.

Prickly watched Gretchen stand up and walk across the stage, shaking hands with the appropriate substitutes for the people whom she would shake hands with on the day of graduation. She looked proud, glorious. She, like all of her friends, had a good heart and strong convictions as to what was right.

When she was younger, smaller, Gretchen never would have stuck up for her own rights or anyone else's. She was too afraid of the consequences. Then, when TJ was wrongly accused of stealing another boy's pencil, she stepped up against the injustice and proved, with her scientific know-how, that TJ was innocent. Prickly remembered that day with a tear in his eye. It had been almost beautiful how she took up center stage speaking out in defense of her friend, stepping up against Prickly himself.

Prickly, who was always the bad guy.

_It may sound absurd...but don't be naïve_

_Even Heroes have the right to bleed_

_I may be disturbed...but won't you concede_

_Even Heroes have the right to dream_

_And it's not easy to be me_.

Mikey was next to cross the stage. The large young man with the heart of pure gold and the silvery voice to match. He had been soft-spoken, bullied and misunderstood. His peers had once refused to stand beside him out of fear for who he might be. He was larger by about twice the size of the other students. Yet he was as gentle as the smallest and kindest of beings.

Mikey was a poet, once afraid to share his lyrical prose. He was afraid to be himself. So he hid, gave in to the naïve perception of his peers and secluded himself. He would often be sent to the counselor's office because of his silence and isolation from the rest of the students. The teachers all described him as having anti-social tendencies and suggested that he stay back a grade because of his possible slow maturity and ability to comprehend. But Prickly saw something in the boy. He knew that that the youth had a hidden self. His eyes depicted to intelligent a mind, to kind a heart, for him to be everything the teachers described him as.

Prickly watched the large young man walk down the stage, all the kids cheering him on. He walked proudly, his chest puffed out. Once he would barely stand his full height, not wanting to tower over his peers and frighten them. Now, he was loved by all, and deeply admired for his kindness. He hadn't truly come out of his shell until he'd met his friends, until he'd been given a chance.

_Up, up and away...away from me_

_Well, it's all right...you can all sleep sound tonight_

_I'm not crazy...or anything..._

Vince was next to take the stage. The athlete who was once a klutz, small and frail. Prickly recalled Vince's first day, with shaky knees making his way up the steps to Third Street. He'd been ashamed of himself, thinking he lacked talent. Now he was the most popular kid at school. Girls swooned as he walked by and he still shot a smile to his five best friends, who weren't the most popular kids in school. They were, in fact, far from being the best.

Would Vince smile at Prickly like that? Shake Prickly's hand warmly and thank him for being such a wonderful principle? For guiding him? Probably not. Most definitely not.

Vince could have been stuck up, and when he'd kicked his first ball and it sailed to the moon, he was. He walked around the playground as though he owned it. But he matured too, learned from the mistakes he made in the past. Prickly recalled when Vince and TJ first became friends. TJ was having trouble with pitching the kickball and Vince, sick of having no friends, offered to give him pointers. They both realized soon after that they had so many similar interests. A love for comics and cartoons, charming out-going attitudes, and a lot of room for improvement and growth.

_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naïve_

_Men weren't meant to ride_

_With clouds between their knees._

Gus was the last one to take the stage, walking across with a military march. He was the newcomer. The odd man out, though never made to feel that way. He was brave for the size he'd been. He'd arrived at Third Street in the 4th Grade, the only one Prickly couldn't claim to have watched grow, having only known him for three years. But the boy Gus had grown before Prickly's eyes as well. He came to Third Street a cautious and frightened child. Afraid that he would never make any friends at the school, and worse yet, if he did he'd have to pick up and move again anyhow.

Gus was the underdog; the one no one thought was going to make it, the small fry, the little guy. He was the one everyone bet against, simply because of the way he looked and acted. He was unnoticeable as well, invisible. At first, he never did anything to stand out. But he slowly grew a backbone and aimed to make a place for himself, at the very least. He carved himself his own nook, making his way into TJ's gang of misfits. Becoming the yin to their yang. He was, most definitely, the heart of the group.

Gus had grown. Indeed he had. The last piece of the puzzle...the factor that completed the group.

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet_

_Digging for kryptonite on this one way street_

_Only a man in a funny red sheet_

_Looking for special things inside of me._

Prickly eyed his reflection in the window. He was a disappointment where his students were successes. He guided them on the wrong path. Led them the wrong way. And it was always themselves that made it back. He smiled at that group of children outside that he knew like the back of his hand.

TJ, the true leader. Vince, the greatest athlete ever. Gretchen, the smartest little girl. Spinelli, the enforcer, the protector. Mikey, the good-hearted.

Prickly recalled looking at their names on the sheet of paper in front of him nearly seven years ago. Five troubled children not fitting in. He recalled coming up with a plan of his own. He recalled signing the sheet of paper to transfer them each to the same class. He recalled sending them to lunch detention at the same time, to seal the deal. He recalled sitting at that desk and watching out his window as five children ran across the playground together, laughing and talking and joking. He recalled smiling triumphantly at the scene playing before him. Tears formed in his eyes, trailing silently down his weathered cheeks. The bell rang and the students outside dismantled in chaos, Miss Finster chasing after them, yelling orders and commands that were ignored.

Gus, the soul of the group. Prickly recalled looking at the name of that new fourth grader, who'd been shifted from school to school. He recalled looking the young man up and down, seeing the awkward youth, the miserable eyes, the sadness of knowing that he was to be new and unwanted. That he couldn't be himself. Prickly recalled signing the sheet of paper and sending the young boy away to his assigned room. And Prickly recalled staring out that window and watching the five friends walk out of the school to recess, accompanied by the new student. And he recalled smiling.

_Inside of me...inside of me...inside of me..._

_Inside of me._

Prickly watched the students leaving for home, the 6th graders leaving, readying for their last day when they would graduate and leave behind the school of their childhood forever. Prickly turned away from the window, his viewing glass of the outside world.

Those 6th graders would leave, continue growing, and he would play no part in it. His time was over. They would leave, and he would forgotten, his influence in their lives never known or simply overlooked. He would just be another part of their past. He heard the door to his office open, turning to the window again to compose his flowing tears.

_I'm only a man in a funny red sheet_

_I'm only a man looking for a dream_

_I'm only a man in a funny red sheet_

_And it's not easy..._

"Principle Prickly? Sir?" the familiar cheeky voice. Prickly coughed, keeping his eyes steady on the world outside.

"I'm busy right now, Dettwieler," he told the boy, trying to hold his voice steady.

"I understand...I'll see you tomorrow then, sir." The door shut. Prickly turned, his eyes falling on the corner of his desk, an item that hadn't been there before.

_It's not easy...to be...me._

Principle Prickly closed his eyes, but he couldn't stop the joyous tears streaming down his cheeks. He placed his hand over the red fruit, firm and crisp. He would be remembered.

END

* * *

END A/N: Alright, alright...it's a little weird, and not my favorite story. I just wanted to portray Prickly as a good guy, because everyone is always placing his character as the antagonist and I don't think that he was meant to be that way in the series.

Please Review, and thank you for reading. I didn't have time to proofread, so this note goes double on this story: Please excuse any grammatical and typing errors. Thanks! Now go review!


	3. That Damned LWord: part 1

A/N: Alright, this is going to be a two parter one-shot. Why does that sound like an oxymoron? Hm...maybe because it kind of is.

Summary: When Spinelli's crush, Johnny V. asks her to be his girlfriend, she finds herself choosing between him and someone she never expected. Rated "G".

Thanks to TheNextPoliticalDynasty, xXxSarahxXx, the anonymous "hello", and trecebo for reviewing. I'm glad you all liked my previous postings.

AND, just so you all know, I've decided I will write a sequel to One Night Stand, even as I am dissapointed with the feedback on that chapter. I'm gonna do it for TNPD, because she was the only one who really expressed an interest in that story getting some closure, though I thought the few reviews for it did rock. You guys can read the sequel too, if you want.

Cuteness, fluff, and all that crappy stuff. ENJOY!

* * *

That Damned L-Word - part: 1

"I kind of...like you...will you be my girlfriend?" The words sounded simple. So damned simple. A question, with such simple words, would be simple to answer, correct? Not for Ashley Spinelli who stared deep into the face of the tall 6th grader with messy blonde hair and a large grin spread across his face revealing a newly growing in tooth. Sure, Spinelli had a crush on the guy. "Baby Tooth" Johnny V., her first crush. So it should have been simple, right? Wrong. Why was it so hard to just say 'yes'? It was because of her reputation, right? That had to be it. She had a reputation to uphold. She was tough; no one messed with her save for a few idiots that she would promptly teach a lesson to. If she showed any signs of a soft side, if she agreed to be Johnny V.'s girlfriend - well, she'd get laughed out of school.

"I don't..." Spinelli began, but Johnny was way ahead of her, throwing his hands up and flashing a quick grin.

"You don't have to decide now...think about it," he pleaded. She sighed, grimaced.

"Alright...I will...think about it I mean," she finally sighed. Johnny smiled.

"Great," he said, walking past her and gently brushing her shoulder. The school bell rang, and kids rushed to return to their classes. It had been recess when Johnny had pulled her behind the dumpsters and asked her that question, told her how he felt, used that damned L-word.

Spinelli trudged up the steps towards her classroom. It was the middle of the year, and fifth grade had not been easy. This was the last thing Spinelli needed at the moment. She slipped in her seat at the front of the room, nodding an acknowledgement to her friends then staring deeply at the fake wood grains on her desktop.

She had had her crush on Johnny since fourth grade, nearly a year. She still had his tooth stashed away at the bottom of her sock drawer.

"Spin...Spinelli..." She shook her head, looked up, turning to one of her best friends seated beside her, TJ Dettwieler.

"What?" she hissed.

"I was just asking if anything was wrong," he muttered, "What happened to you at recess? You just disappeared."

"I..." Spinelli began, but Miss Finster entered the room and she was forced to fall silent, mouthing 'I'll tell you later' to TJ. For the rest of the class period she sat mulling over the decision she needed to make. She wasn't sure what being a girlfriend meant. Sure, she'd seen those mushy romance films that her mother had forced her to watch, with the kissing and hugging and constantly saying "I love you." But she was just a kid. She didn't want to do those kinds of things, did she?

Spinelli didn't hear the bell ring at the end of the school day staring at her desk deep in thought. Needless to say, she hadn't heard the entire lesson either, nor had she done her class work, and she had no idea what the homework was. But she stumbled up to her feet all the same and trudged from the room. And of course, upon stepping outside she was surrounded by her friends.

"What's up Spinelli?" Vince asked, walking beside her.

"Yes, dear sweet Spinelli, what troubles you so?" Mikey questioned.

"Yeah, you've been quiet all day, ever since recess. You didn't even laugh when Miss Finster found that frog in her desk," Gus spoke up.

"Guys, guys," TJ hushed them, "Let her talk."

"Yes, I am curious to know as well what kept Spinelli from Battle Tag this afternoon, which we all know is her favorite game," Gretchen agreed. They all stopped, turning expectantly at Spinelli, who simply looked at all of them, sighed, lowered her eyes and kept trudging along.

"It must be something serious," TJ told them, "Gretchen, maybe you should..."

"Got you," Gretchen nodded, "I'll speak with her."

Gretchen had to jog to catch up with her best friend who already had a good head start even at the slow pace she was traveling.

"Hello, Spinelli," Gretchen greeted and received a weary look.

"I've got a lot on my mind, there's nothing wrong with me, so you can tell TJ and the others to stop worrying. And no, there's nothing you guys can do to help," Spinelli snapped, and picked up the pace leaving a stunned Gretchen behind.

"She didn't even let me ask the question," Gretchen mumbled as the boys joined her.

"Man, Spinelli is in one mood," Vince commented, "Maybe it's best if we just leave her be."

"Yeah. I really don't want to see what happens when Spinelli is in a _really_ bad mood and you just push her over the edge," Gus spoke up.

"Aw...poor Spinelli, what bothers her so?" Mikey cried spectacularly to shocked stun of any onlookers, he then sighed dramatically, "Alas, is there nothing we can do to soothe her worried mind? What are friends but vessels of relief? What ales one friend, ales all!"

"Anyone want a milkshake at Kelso's?" Vince interrupted.

"Oh! I would," Mikey exclaimed.

"You guys go ahead," TJ told them, walking down the street towards his own home, "I have things to do. I'll see you later?"

"Certainly," Gretchen nodded, "Is there nothing we can do to help you?"

"Eh, I just have a few chores is all, and my parents kind of want me to do them myself. I'll see you at Kelso's later," TJ shrugged. The friends said their good-byes and parted, TJ heading home and the others on their way to Kelso's.

It took Spinelli a bit of time to reach her house at the pace she was moving, but she was in no big rush. Sure, Johnny V. was her crush, and she didn't mind that he liked her. In fact, she actually...kind of...liked the idea. She stopped at her front lawn, digging in her pocket for a quarter and sitting on the curb.

"Alright," Spinelli said aloud, "Tails, I go out with Johnny V. and heads I don't." She flipped the coin into the air, caught it, and flipped it on the back of her hand while covering it with the other. She took a deep breath, hesitating, slowly lifting her hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a cheeky voice that she recognized all too well said behind her. Spinelli sighed.

"What do you want, TJ?" she asked without turning.

"Well, nothing really. It's lucky I happened by though. You know, you really shouldn't leave your fate up to a quarter," TJ said and joined Spinelli on the curb, taking the quarter from her and flipping it in the air, catching it with ease.

"I told Gretchen I didn't want to talk," Spinelli snapped, "Does that mean nothing to you?"

"I guess not," TJ chuckled. Spinelli didn't join him so he fell silent, holding the quarter between two of his fingers and staring at it intently. "Quarters are tricky, you know that? Now if you had a penny, I'd understand. Old Abe'll never lead you astray. Then there are nickels, you see, they're no good for flipping. And don't get me started on dimes."

"I'm not gonna flip a penny, Teej, now if you don't mind..." Spinelli attempted to snatch her quarter back but TJ was quicker, flipping it in the air and watching it roll away into the street. Spinelli turned an angry eye on him and he shrugged innocently at her; "You really want me to hurt you that bad, huh?"

"I'm not very fond of pain," TJ chuckled nervously, shrugging and grinning boyishly, "I'm not very fond of watching my friends trudge around in misery either. You gonna tell me what Johnny V. has to do with this the easy way, or the hard way?"

"Hard way?" Spinelli snorted, "What are you gonna do, follow me around and beg me to death?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of tickling."

"You wouldn't."

"Need I remind you of January 3rd, 1st grade, when a certain person wouldn't tell where she'd hidden my marbles?"

"Teej, you lost your marbles long before I hid them from you," Spinelli muttered, then met his eyes, groaning, "_Teej_."

"Well?"

"Alright, fine!" Spinelli cried, leaping to her feet, "Johnny V. asked me to be his girlfriend. See, no big deal, and most definitely, none of your business."

"What?" TJ screeched incredulously, "He asked you to be his girlfriend? Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" Spinelli demanded, "You don't think he'd want me to be his girlfriend? You don't think I'd be good enough for him? He said he likes me, all right! Is that so hard for your thick skull to comprehend?"

"That's not what I mean...I mean...well, why's it taking you so long to tell him no?" TJ snapped.

"What makes you think I'm gonna tell him no?" Spinelli crossed her arms in front of her chest staring down at him.

"Well, jeez Spin, I know you had this sort of thing for him back in fourth grade...but I thought you were over that," TJ shrugged, leaning back and meeting her eyes. They sat there staring at one another for a long time. Finally, Spinelli threw up her hands and walked up to her porch.

"Jeez, Teej!" Spinelli cried in exasperation. How was it possible that he could annoy her this much? And why was it, that they were best friends and most of the time she couldn't stand him? And how come he was the only one that could get to her like this?

"Spinelli..." TJ started. He had stood up, was facing her, seemed unsure what he wanted to say or if he should say anything at all. He finally just shook his head, kicked at a rock on the sidewalk. "Why couldn't you be dealing with something else? Like, when you broke your mom's vase and had to figure out how not to get grounded. I helped you with that."

"I still got grounded, Teej," Spinelli reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. I think I got grounded too." They fell silent. Spinelli taking a seat on the swinging chair up on her porch and TJ standing uncertainly by the curb. Spinelli sighed, burying her head in her backpack. For a long time they were silent and Spinelli was beginning to think TJ had left.

"Are you gonna tell him 'no'?" TJ asked. Spinelli looked up. He'd moved closer, was standing at the bottom of her porch staring intently at her.

"I don't know, Teej," Spinelli shrugged, "I mean, he likes me...and I guess I like him...maybe I'll say yes..."

"So what if he likes you!" TJ exploded, "Are you gonna be the girlfriend of every guy that likes you?"

"...well...no," Spinelli began, but TJ wasn't paying attention.

"It's gonna be a little hard, don't you think? You don't even know the first thing about being a girlfriend," TJ went on, "And who cares if he likes you, that's no reason to just say 'yes', and you said 'I guess...', that means you're not sure if you still like him, are you? Well? I mean, I like you, are you gonna be my girlfriend?" TJ stopped. Turning from her, though his cheeks noticeably pink. He chuckled nervously, searching for a way to fix that slipup, "Well...um...Mikey and Vince and Gus like you too, are you gonna be their girlfriend?" Nice save, TJ mentally smacked himself. Spinelli stared at TJ's back for a long time, her own cheeks ablaze. Just what was he trying to say? She narrowed her eyes at him. Why was he trying to ruin this for her?

"I ain't questioning whether I like him or not!" Spinelli finally snapped, "I know how I feel about him! Well...kind of...well I know I like him!"

"Then what's the problem?" TJ asked snidely, "Why aren't you boyfriend and girlfriend yet, doing all the mushy stuff...like holding hands and all of that?"

"'Cause I don't know how my reputation would handle it," Spinelli spat, "And that's the _only_ reason!"

"Your reputation? Jeez, Spinelli, that's a lame excuse. If you're so worried about your reputation then just tell him 'no' and be done with it," TJ told her frustrated, turning an angry glower on her, "It's better than being laughed out of school, _huh_? I mean, sheesh, Spinelli, you always going to let what other people think about you get in the way? You ever think that maybe you act so tough so that people can't see how weak you really are?"

"You better watch it, Teej. You won't think I'm so weak when I'm beating you to a bloody pulp!" Spinelli threatened, leaping to her feet, fists balled in front of her.

"Look, I'm just trying to tell you that Johnny V. is a real jerk and you can't just trust what he says! And that you shouldn't decide what to tell him based on your reputation, but on whether you _really_ want to be his girlfriend," TJ yelled, throwing his hands up, "But I'm only your best friend, what do I know?" He turned storming away down the street and Spinelli didn't think to call after him, her fists loosening and her eyes lowered.

What did TJ know anyways? Spinelli slipped back down in the chair, frowning. She studied her hands. Why were they trembling so? Something slipped down her cheek, cold and slow, falling with a wet splatter to her skirt. She tossed her backpack across the porch, pulled her legs up and buried her face in them. What was wrong with her? Why was everything so complicated all of a sudden? When she was younger emotions were easier. If you were happy you smiled, if you were sad you frowned, if you were mad you hit something. That was how it was. There was no second-guessing, no doubting. If you liked someone you'd play kickball with them, if you didn't you'd shun them or beat the snot out of them if they ever came around. Like. It wasn't a word to describe this emotion she was feeling for some stupid boy. It was a word to describe how you felt about a friend or a teacher or a family member. Something along the lines of, "Yeah, I like my dog."

I'm just a kid, Spinelli groaned inwardly. And TJ, the nerve he had coming over and telling her to answer Johnny V. with a 'no', assuming she would. What did TJ know about how she felt? How dare he presume to know, when she didn't even know how she felt? Spinelli sighed. She had no idea how to tell if you like, liked someone. Was it when you started seeing them differently then anyone else? Was it when you started acting different around them? When you started to blush when they spoke to you? When your heart started pounding whenever they were near and you couldn't breath or speak when you so much as thought about them?

Johnny V. was all of those things to her, wasn't he? She wasn't sure. The truth was, Spinelli hadn't thought much about Johnny V. since the end of fourth grade. Everything had seemed to go by so fast. Fourth grade, summer, childhood. Spinelli didn't think about watching cartoons and blowing her allowance on a pound of candy as much anymore. She thought about how she looked and how she acted, which wasn't a satisfying experience for her. She was scrawny, short. Her hair was a mess, and her lips seemed too...pout-y? How could Johnny V. like _her_ in _that_ way? How could any boy like _her_ in _that_ way? She was tough, a brat, never letting anyone near her. She liked to play sports with the boys, wrestle, and she could cream any kid on the playground, didn't matter if they were bigger, older, or acted tougher. She was...intimidating to say the least. She didn't intimidate TJ.

Spinelli's heart skipped a beat. That was twice she thought about _him_ instead of what she should have been thinking about, Johnny V. Spinelli lifted her head, shook it. What was wrong with her? Johnny V. was tall, and...cute? Was she thinking the word cute? No, he was not bad to look at, that's all, not cute. And he was big and tough. He wasn't short and soft like TJ, with that smug look and freckled face. And when Johnny V. smiled, it was nothing like the mischievous grin TJ wore.

"Why am I comparing him to _TJ_?" Spinelli cried out loud in realization, burying her face again and moaning loudly. "Johnny V. and TJ are nothing alike, they're not even on the same page! TJ is a friend..." she smiled slightly, "A really good friend..." she shook her head again, trying to force her mind back to her real dilemma. Johnny V. was the guy she had a crush on, her first crush. He made her feel all sick inside, not TJ. No, Spinelli commanded herself, stop thinking about TJ. He's not a part of this. Spinelli heard the front door open.

"Pookie?" her mother said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, mom," Spinelli groaned, peeking up at the woman standing in the doorway looking down at her worriedly. Flo crossed the porch, quietly shutting the door behind her, seating herself next to her daughter.

"You know, you can tell me what's wrong. I'm your mother, after all, no one can claim to love you more than me," Flo told Spinelli, smiling gently. Spinelli raised an eyebrow. Her mother _was_ a girl, wasn't she? Maybe Spinelli could tell her.

"Alright, there's this guy at school," Spinelli started.

"Oh...it's not that little TJ Dettwieler is it?" Flo squealed excitedly. Spinelli's eyes went wide, her cheeks turning pink, and she shook her head vehemently.

"No mom! It's got nothing to do with TJ!" she screamed, before jumping off the seat and running to the door, "Why did I think I could tell you?"

"Ashley, wait," Flo called after her. Spinelli stopped, looking over to her mother who looked at her with pleading, understanding eyes. Flo patted the chair next to her softly, motioning her daughter to sit back down, to which Spinelli reluctantly obliged. "Now tell me about this boy."

"He...uh...well, his name is Johnny V.," Spinelli started, her mother nodded, encouraging her to continue, "Well...he...um...he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Pookie," Flo cried, tossing her arms about her daughter, "My little Ashley the heartbreaker!"

"MOM!" Spinelli cried, "I don't know what to tell this guy!" Flo pulled back, looking down at her daughter.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I want to be his girlfriend!" Spinelli clarified.

"Oh," Flo pushed a strand of Spinelli's hair behind her ear, "Well, what does your heart tell you?"

"I don't know, but my brain is telling me to run away," Spinelli sighed.

"Ah...I see," Flo chuckled, "You don't understand what your heart is saying, yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, your heart is speaking in a different language now," Flo explained, "You used to listen to what your heart said all the time, because you understood it. It _wasn't_ easy to follow your heart all the time, but you always did what it told you. Now, it's speaking a whole other language, but I know that you'll figure it out eventually, you always do."

"Um...okay," Spinelli mumbled, too confused to know what else to say.

"What did your friends have to say about all of this?" Flo asked and Spinelli's eyes lit up with a fiery rage, recalling TJ's input on the situation.

"TJ...oh, he makes me so mad I could just...I don't know what!" Spinelli snarled through clenched teeth. Flo raised an eyebrow at that wearing a knowing smile. "He...oh...that jerk. He came here and just assumed I'd tell Johnny 'no'! The nerve, huh? And then, TJ went on about how I'd be the girlfriend of any guy that said he liked me. And then TJ said Johnny V. was a jerk! Can you believe that? It you ask me, TJ's the jerk. I mean, coming here and saying 'well, I like you does that mean you're gonna be my girlfriend?' NO! Why would I be his girlfriend? I don't even..." Spinelli trailed off, her cheeks obviously flushed. Flo leaned forward, kissing her daughter's forehead before standing, picking up Spinelli's backpack and making her way to the front door.

"I'll leave you to figure things out," Flo told her, smiling smugly. She started to make her way into the house, then stopped, saying over her shoulder, "TJ just cares about you is all, Pookie. Don't think so harshly of him." With nothing else to say, Flo disappeared into the house, shutting the door behind her.

Spinelli stared at that closed door for a long time, stunned. What was that supposed to mean? TJ just cares about her...? Why did that make Spinelli feel warm inside?

Like. What was with that word? Like. Four letters, one syllable. So simple yet so complicated. What was like? What did it mean to "like" someone? Spinelli liked her friends. She liked Vince because he was athletic and fun to be around. She liked Gretchen because she was smart and never treated anyone as an inferior. Spinelli liked Mikey because he was kind and could make poetry rhyme. She liked Gus because the kid had guts. And she liked TJ because...because he was TJ. Spinelli felt her cheeks turn a deep shade of red, her heart nearly leaping from her chest. Did she...did she _like, _like TJ? No, Spinelli told herself, that was not possible. There was no way she could _like_, like TJ.

She tried to recall that conversation she'd had with him, mere moments before. Why did he want her to tell Johnny V. 'no', why was he so determined that she not be Johnny V.'s girlfriend? Why had he said that he liked her? He didn't _like_, like her, did he? There was no way _that_ was possible. And what would everyone say at school if that were true, if he did _like_, like her? What would everyone say if she liked him? Her heart skipped a beat again. Stop thinking that, she screamed at herself silently. STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP. What would TJ say if he...STOP!

Spinelli slapped her forehead. She was getting a headache. She could tell Johnny V. 'yes'. Who cared what everyone thought? If anything, Spinelli knew those Ashleys would be jealous. None of them had ever had a boyfriend, and they all liked boys. Spinelli grinned, that was definitely a plus.

_But do you really want to be his girlfriend_.

"I don't know what I want! How can I know what I want?" Spinelli cried, desperate to end the indecision. Johnny V. liked her. He liked her and wanted her to be his girlfriend. She blushed. Did she want to be his girlfriend...or was there something else...someone else? There was the answer. Right there in front of her. It shouldn't have been so hard, because it was so obvious. Spinelli leapt to her feet, running into her house. She would tell Johnny V. her answer the next day at school. She'd grab him behind the dumpsters and tell him how she felt. It was so simple.

* * *

END A/N: I'll get the next part up definately after my next update on Where the Skeletons Lie. Hm...I wonder what her answer is to Johnny V., so mysterious. Don't you love how I leave you hanging? Will I pull another One Night Stand ending? Let's find out!

_**REVIEW**_! -- some left over energy from Where the Skeletons Lie...hehe...please **_REVIEW_**. I know they're just one-shots, but I love to hear if you like them or not. Because if you do like my one-shots then it encourages me to write more. Personally, I believe that one-shots are the unsung heroes of the fanfic world...but then again, I am crazy.

Thanks for reading, please excuse any grammatical and typing errors. Keep your eyes open for pt. 2 of That Damned L-Word...you think the title is PG-13?

**_REVIEW_**!


	4. That Damned LWord: part 2 END

A/N: Alright, this is part two of the story That Damned L-Word...I know, you've all been anticipating it. Lying awake at night wondering how this story would end, tossing and turning and demanding my death for leaving you hanging the way I did...but I kept my end of the bargain. After updating Skeletons, I posted part 2.

Thanks to TheNextPoliticalDynasty, RavenForever, and xXxSarahxXx, I hope you like the way I ended it. If not, just send me an angry e-mail, 'cause I can't access my e-mail anyways.

TNPD: I'm already working on the sequel, you'll be happy to know.

RavenForever: Tell me all about your non-existent social life, it'll make me feel better about mine. I hope I gave you a shocking ending.

xXxSarahxXx: You may explode with excitement now.

Summary: When Spinelli's crush, Johnny V. asks her to be his girlfriend, she finds herself choosing between him and someone she never expected. Rated "G".

Phew...I finally did it. ENJOY!

* * *

That Damned L-Word: part 2. 

TJ walked alone down the sidewalk, kicking at a fair sized rock as he made his way in the direction of Kelso's. What was wrong with him?

"I like you, does that mean you'll be my girlfriend," he repeated lamely with a sigh. What did he mean by that statement anyhow? And why had he been so quick to cover it up with an even lamer statement? And why was it bugging him so much that Johnny V. had asked Spinelli to be his girlfriend? Why would TJ care? It's not like he liked Spinelli in _that_ way. Was it? TJ shook his head. No, he didn't. He was a kid, just a kid. Kids didn't know what it was to like someone in _that_ way. Besides, Spinelli was a girl, despite her determined protests. He wasn't supposed to like girls yet. He was only eleven years old for crying out loud!

Like. It was such an odd word with so many meanings. He could like ice cream, and like his dog and it wasn't the same. He could look like someone else, or act like someone else, and like his mother and none of them meant the same thing. And he could like Spinelli or he could _like_ Spinelli, and while they were the same words, neither could be the same, or could they? TJ stopped, glanced in the windowpane of a store he was walking by, studying his reflection. Just a kid. He saw in the window Johnny V. across the street and frowned. Johnny was with Lawson and a few other guys, they were laughing and talking. Johnny was tall, thin, blonde. He was dumb as a rock as far as TJ was concerned. What did Spinelli see in him anyways?  
Johnny V. seemed to notice TJ, looking in his direction and frowning at him. Lawson said something and the boys broke into laughter and started walking away, joking and chatting. TJ sighed, making his way down the street once more. Spinelli was his friend, that's why he was so concerned. He didn't want to see any of his friends get hurt. But wouldn't this make her happy? She had a crush on Johnny V. and she was growing faster than TJ imagined he was. He couldn't keep up with her. She was too impulsive. TJ sat down on the curb, glancing out as cars passed by and sinking into a slump. TJ had always expected to grow up at the same pace as his friends, to discover new things with them, to change with them. Now it just felt like they were changing away from one another. That was the last thing TJ wanted. He had wanted to hold onto their childhood for as long as he could, to hold tight to their youth, innocence, and naiveté.

Johnny V. was to blame for this. TJ knew it. He eyed the retreating boys. This was Johnny V.'s fault, telling Spinelli all those things, making her think of things that a kid would never think about. TJ narrowed his eyes at Johnny. Trying to take Spinelli. TJ stood, not quite sure what he planned to do, but knowing he was determined to do it. He came up quickly behind Johnny, shoving him. Johnny turned quickly as did his friends, wearing angry faces. When they saw it was TJ however, their faces dropped into ones of amusement.

"Well, if it isn't _Dirt_-wieler," Lawson joked. But TJ balled his hands into fists, not really understanding his emotions but his eyes narrowed at Johnny V.

"What's your game, Baby Tooth?" TJ demanded, "Why are you trying to get at Spinelli?" Johnny looked between his comrades a bit nervously.

"I don't know what he's talking about," he told them, but they gave him bemused skeptical looks. TJ, however, didn't like Johnny's denial of the situation. He swung before Johnny had time to react, connecting with flesh and bone, hearing the soft thud and crack as Johnny's head turned with the force. There was no moment of calm, no moment of stun, before Johnny responded, leaping at the younger boy and their fists swinging at one another. Lawson and his boys just stood back breaking into laughter after their momentary shock.

"Get him Johnny," they encouraged, "Show him not to mess with us sixth graders."

TJ felt the stings of strong fists connecting with his face and stomach and arms, but he too swung back with his own strength, knocking Johnny back. TJ was uncertain as to how long they were fighting, it could have been mere minutes but felt like an eternity, finally he felt Johnny's body go lax and, with one final swing for good measure, TJ too fell back looking at his handiwork with embarrassed shame. Johnny was now sporting bruises across his face and arms, a bloody lip and nose, and was holding his stomach in pain, curled up inside himself. TJ could taste blood in his own mouth, felt it trickling down his cheek, most likely from a cut on his eye. He'd lost his hat somewhere in the fight but found it again in the gutter, picking it up with a great deal of wincing and staring at it blankly. His hands were covered with bruises, his knuckles split and bleeding from the pummeling. He was panting from the exertion. There were droplets of blood on his white shirt and dirt smudged across his hat. He frowned at it. What was wrong with him? Why had he done that?

"What the heck has gotten into you?" Lawson demanded of TJ, knelt beside Johnny and looking confusedly at the younger boy. He'd never seen TJ fight, that had always been Spinelli's department. TJ used words and plans, trickery to achieve his means. He'd never used force before. And what with Spinelli and Vince backing him, TJ had never needed to.

"I..." TJ looked downcast, searching the ground for answers, "I...I don't know..." he sputtered, turning away.

"Ow...that really hurt," Johnny V. whined, sitting on the cement ground, holding one side of his head and gingerly touching his swollen bleeding lip and nose.

"You got some real problems, Dettwieler," Lawson sneered.

"Whatever..." TJ muttered, starting on a path away from them. Spinelli was going to be so mad at him when she found out.

"You must really like Spinelli," Johnny V. scoffed, groaning from the effort. TJ paused, his eyes going wide at the implication. Yes, he liked Spinelli, as a _friend_. Right? Just say that, TJ begged himself, just tell Johnny that.

"Are you crazy?" TJ gasped, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you jealous because Spinelli likes me?" Johnny prodded. Lawson grinned catching on.

"Dettwieler and Spinelli sitting in a tree, K-I...um...S-ing...." Lawson taunted though sounding rather pathetic with his spelling skills. Though, it was just enough.

"Shut up!" TJ cried, turning on them angrily, "I don't like Spinelli!" But they continued, the whole lot of them singing the song.

"First comes love, then comes marriage..." TJ pushed his way past them, sprinting down the street towards his house; their mocking laughter following him the entire way. He slammed the front door of his house shut on his way in, racing up the stairs to his room.

"TJ? Is that you?" his mother's voice followed him.

"Yeah, mom," he called down, before shutting himself in his room. He looked into his mirror, frowning at his battered face. He touched the scar under his eye, grimacing. The soft skin around his other eye was already discolored now, and his nose was a bit swollen. He smiled slightly to himself. At least he didn't look as bad as Johnny had. Maybe Spinelli wouldn't think Johnny was that great anymore. TJ frowned, shaking his head, horrified at the thought passing through his head. What _was_ wrong with him? He stumbled into his bathroom, removing his bloodstained shirt and tossing it on the floor. He scoured the room for a washcloth, but settled for some rolled up tissue paper, dampening it slightly, and pressing it tenderly to the cut below his eye. He would need to retrieve an ice pack from the refrigerator, but how would he explain his appearance to his parents? There came a knock at his door.

"Open up, TJ," his sister's muffled voice floated through to him.

"What do you want, Becky?" he called back to her.

"Mom says you have to come down and take out the garbage," she explained haughtily, jiggling the doorknob, which was, of course, locked. "And your little friends called wondering where you were."

"I'll be down in a minute," TJ yelled grumpily, cleaning up the remaining blood, washing his hands, and sighing at his image. What was he going to tell his parents? He fell? That he tripped or ran into something? That was no good. Maybe that he fell off of his bike, or ran into a parked car. Jeez, TJ snorted, those are lame lies.

TJ returned to his room and sunk to his bed, lying down. He closed his eyes, shutting out the light streaming in through his window, his head starting to pound. _You must really like Spinelli_. Stupid Johnny V., what did he know? Nothing, that's what. He didn't know anything about TJ and Spinelli's relationship. He didn't know about how they'd been best friends since kindergarten, that they knew everything about one another, that they could just sense what the other was feeling. Johnny didn't know anything. Johnny was too stupid. He could probably hold a stupidity contest with Lawson and tie for winner...or loser, however you looked at it. TJ smirked. That's right, Johnny was just some stupid sixth grader who didn't know anything. Except, maybe, that he had a good chance of getting Spinelli.

But what did TJ care. What did he care if Spinelli wanted to be Johnny's girlfriend and not his? TJ shot up into a sitting position, blushing furiously. That's not what he meant. No. That's not what he meant at all. Right? TJ felt his stomach twist in a horrid knot. _Right_?

TJ didn't get in fights. Scrapping wasn't his strong point. But something had come over him, seeing Johnny standing there with Lawson and his pals, laughing smugly. And the way Johnny had denied it, as though facing up to facts, that he asked Spinelli to be his girlfriend was an embarrassment, as though he regretted it. TJ couldn't stand for that. Spinelli wasn't someone to be embarrassed about. Spinelli was special. TJ smiled slightly. She was special to him, at least.

When did this happen? TJ buried his face in his arms, his eyes shut tightly. When had Spinelli changed so much to him? She used to be just one of the gang, but now...now TJ looked for her in the crowd of students first. Now, TJ felt his heart beat ecstatically as he walked to the corner where Spinelli waited for him so they could walk to school together. Now, whenever he needed comforting he imagined Spinelli putting her warm hand on his shoulder, and saying soft and kind words. Now, TJ's last thoughts were of Spinelli before he closed his eyes to sleep and he thought of her first when he opened his eyes to the new day. How come he hadn't realized it before? Because it just became normal, usual, a habit. He had a habit of thinking of her.

Spinelli was TJ's friend. His _friend_. You don't like your friends in that way. It doesn't work like that. He didn't feel that way about Gretchen, and he was as close to her as he was to Spinelli, right? Well, it wasn't exactly the same, but Gretchen was his best friend too. But he didn't think of her the same way, he didn't see her the same way.

"I like Spinelli," TJ said aloud, hoping that it would sound too ridiculous to be true and bring him back to his senses, bring him back to reasoning. It did work. "I like Spinelli," he attempted again, chuckling somewhat. "I like her..." he laughed, his voice breaking with the jovial chortle. He fell back on his bed, laughing erratically, loudly, until he couldn't laugh anymore, his stomach feeling sick from the motion. He stopped, breathing heavily, small tears trailing down his cheeks. "I like Spinelli," he whispered now, all humor gone from his trembling voice, "And she likes Johnny V." There came another knock on his door.

"TJ? Mom says if you don't get downstairs now and take out the garbage, you won't be getting any dessert and guess what we're having, chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream," Becky warned through the door, shouting loudly.

"Becky, don't torment your brother," their mother's voice came from downstairs, "TJ come down and take the garbage out, NOW!" TJ groaned, lifting himself off the bed and shuffling out of his door. From the look on his sister's face, she had noticed TJ's new injuries. But to her credit, she said nothing, shrugging and shutting herself in her own room.

TJ's parents said nothing about the black eye, satisfied with his story of ramming into a parked car on his bike and falling off. His sister's doubtful snort and mother's skeptical raise of an eyebrow told TJ that they didn't buy the lie, but TJ's father said nothing, patting his son on the shoulder and joking that if he had that much trouble with parked cars then he should stay as far from moving traffic as possible. And that was the end of that. TJ called Vince back, saying he had to bail on hanging out, that he had a lot to do. Vince didn't press it any further, noticing the solemn tone in TJ's voice. Then TJ trudged upstairs and fell to his pillow, attempting to fall asleep, but finding himself tossing and turning. What was he going to do with this new realization? Maybe, he could tell Spinelli. That's it; he'd tell Spinelli that he was sorry for the way he acted. He'd tell her the truth, about how he felt. That he only did it because he was a jerk that didn't know until now how he really felt for her. Sure, lies had gotten him out of a lot of things before, but the truth had value as well. And maybe...maybe she would tell Johnny V. 'no' and want to be his girlfriend. It was a pipe dream, but TJ was convinced. And with that decided he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning TJ walked to the corner as usual where he always met Spinelli. She wasn't there. He sighed. She was probably still mad with him. He shuffled along, trudging towards school, up the pathway to the front door. He arrived just in time as the first bell rang. He made his way to his classroom, receiving looks of confusion and obvious stares from passersby, pointing and whispering about his black eye and swollen nose. From the sounds of thing they all knew what happened already.

"Did you hear?" he overheard someone saying, "He just attacked Baby Tooth. Lawson said that Baby Tooth put him down with no trouble, but you couldn't tell from the way he looks..." TJ shrugged, eyes downcast, not worrying about correcting them. Lawson and Johnny could say anything they wanted, he wasn't exactly proud of the way he acted. He made his way into the classroom and immediately noticed a seating change. Gretchen and Spinelli had switched places, so that Gretchen now sat beside TJ. He sighed again, attempting a smile at his friends who just shot confused glances between TJ and Spinelli. Spinelli simply buried her face in the textbook she was holding. It was upside down of course. He could tell her then, before Miss Finster got to the classroom. No. Not in front of everyone.

"TJ, what happened?" Vince asked in a hushed whisper. From the look on his face, Vince must have surmised that TJ had gotten in serious trouble the night before. It wasn't so far from the truth.

"Nothing," TJ shrugged, laying his head down on the table.

"I heard you got in a fight with Johnny V.," Gus said excitedly, a bit more loudly then he'd intended. Everyone in the class fell silent, turning their attention to their conversation. TJ could feel someone burning a hole into his shoulder. He glanced to Spinelli who was glowering at him. Boy is she pissed, TJ chuckled miserably.

"I don't want to talk about it, Gus," TJ told the eager young man, much to the dismay of everyone in class. Spinelli turned her attention back to the book resting on her desk.

"Okay class, it's time to start learning," Miss Finster sneered waltzing in and grinning maliciously. TJ spent the rest of the time staring out the window, studying Spinelli's reflection in the pane. She was trying not to fall asleep, staring at her textbook and paper and every now and then stealing glances at TJ when she thought he wasn't looking. She looked as though she were ready to explode, as though she were seriously considering lunging at him and letting her fists do the talking. She didn't though, luckily for TJ. Sure, he handled himself well enough against Johnny V., but Spinelli was a completely different story. He could barely defend himself against her, and it wasn't like he would fight back.

When the bell finally rang, Spinelli was the first one out the door, as though she'd anticipated it ever since class started. TJ made his way out with the rest of the gang surrounding him, talking about stupid kid things that he didn't really pay attention to. He pushed his way out for recess, scanning the crowd for that familiar orange ski cap with black pigtails sticking out. She'd disappeared. He shoved his way out to the playground, searching the thick mass of students. He sighted what appeared to be her, walking behind the dumpsters with...Johnny V.? TJ felt his heart plunge. He dodged his way through the crowd, racing to the other side of the playground. How had she gotten over there so fast?

"TJ, do you want to play...now where'd he go?" Vince muttered, glancing about in search of his friend. TJ barely noticed though as the gang called after him wondering where he was going. He was racing against time for crying out loud; didn't they realize that? He turned the corner to where the dumpsters were, hearing Spinelli and Johnny V.'s voices. TJ slowed his pace, attempting to catch his breath and straining to hear what they were saying.

"So, you thought about it...my offer I mean?" Johnny V. was asking. Spinelli was silent for a long time.

"Yeah, I did. Have you any idea how hard it was?" Spinelli demanded jokingly.

"Well, I did have to work up the courage to ask you in the first place," Johnny laughed, gently reminding her that his own role in their predicament wasn't that easy either. TJ peeked around the dumpsters catching sight of them. They were leaning against the brick wall, looking at one another every now and then. Spinelli was smiling softly, her eyes studying the scuffmarks on her black motorcycle boots. Tell him 'no', TJ prayed while pondering whether he should interrupt with his own announcement and trying to figure out how to go about it.

"I'm sorry about TJ," Spinelli muttered and TJ felt his heart stop, "I don't know what got into him."

"It's okay, my face isn't made of glass," Johnny chuckled, "Besides, I don't think he'll be trying it again anytime soon."

"Really?" Spinelli questioned, looking at him doubtfully.

"Well, I guess that does all depend on your answer," Johnny told her, nudging her gently. Spinelli lowered her eyes. It was on her lips. The answer. TJ closed his eyes, pressed his forehead against the cool brick wall. Why wasn't she saying anything? That was enough, TJ couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell her, or at least stop this. TJ stepped out.

"Spinelli..." he started. The secret cohorts turned to look at him, eyes wide with shock at first. Spinelli's quickly narrowed, however, to angry slits as she lifted herself off the wall and balled her hands into fists.

"What are you doing here, Teej?" she demanded, "This is none of your business."

"Actually Spinelli, I think it is," TJ shot back, and then chuckled nervously as she stepped forward, raising her fists. "Let me explain..."

"You got five seconds," she spat.

"Well, Spinelli, I was thinking that you shouldn't do this..."

"ONE!"

"Spin, I..."

"TWO!"

"Well, I just realized that..."

"THREE!"

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday!" TJ cried. Spinelli's fists loosened and she straightened, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Go on," she pressed.

"Well, I shouldn't have said those things. I was angry, and a little confused," TJ told her, "I just didn't want you to be Johnny's girlfriend...but I didn't know why at the time."

"But Teej, you don't have any say in it. In any case, I've already decided," Spinelli hissed, "I already decided I'd give it a try."

"You did?" Johnny spoke up from behind her excitedly.

"_You did_?" TJ choked out in despair. Spinelli turned to Johnny, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I figured what the heck," she clarified, "I'll be your girlfriend." Johnny pumped a victorious fist into the air.

"Yes!" he cried out triumphantly, "I got to go tell the guys! I got a girlfriend! Spinelli's gonna be my girlfriend." He raced off, running past Spinelli who grinned after him and TJ who just stood, his mouth slightly opened in shock and frustration. Spinelli turned on TJ, her smile fading.

"Spinelli, how could you?" TJ cried, slumping against the wall, sliding to a sitting position and burying his head in anguish. He felt her sit beside him, gently touching his shoulder. He wanted to stay like that, but lightly pulled away.

"Teej..." she mumbled. He looked at her.

"What?"

"We're...well...we're just kids," she told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" TJ gawked, finding the statement a little out of place.

"Just that. We're just kids," she explained.

"I came here to tell you how I felt, Spinelli," TJ snapped, "And you don't even listen."

"I don't want to know how you feel, TJ," Spinelli shot back, "'Cause we're just kids."

"Why do you keep saying that?" TJ cried, exasperated. It wasn't supposed to work this way, Spinelli was supposed to be his girlfriend now, not Johnny V.'s.

"Because it's true. Girlfriend, boyfriend they really don't mean anything to us right now," Spinelli went on, "Like, and _like_. They're just words to us. I want to know the feelings, what it all means."

"But Spinelli...I," TJ started but Spinelli shook her head, putting a finger to his lips to silence him. He blushed slightly.

"We're just _kids_, Teej. Me and Johnny, we're just trying it out," Spinelli continued, "You told me that my decision should be based on whether or not I _wanted_ to be his girlfriend, and not about anything else. But I don't know what being his girlfriend means, or anyone's girlfriend for that matter. So, I'm going to test it out, see what it feels like. I have to."

"Then try it out with someone else...with _me_," TJ insisted but Spinelli shook her head, "Why not?" TJ demanded, pleading.

"Because this isn't going to last, what, if anything, is between Johnny V. and me," Spinelli told him, "But this..." Spinelli pointed to TJ and then to herself, "I want it to last. I want it to be special."

"So, me and you...we're never going to..."

"That's not what I said, Teej," Spinelli sighed, laying her head against his shoulder. He didn't pull away from her touch this time, just resting his head against the brick wall and closing his eyes, remaining that way.

"What are you saying?" he finally asked.

"That, for whatever it means, I may be Johnny V.'s girlfriend right now but I'm always going to be your Spinelli, Teej." TJ smiled. He liked that. "And if I'm ever your girlfriend, which isn't an impossibility, that we won't be kids anymore, and that we'll understand what it all means. And that it'll be special. That what we'll have...what I guess we'll probably always have...will be special." They were silent. TJ mulling over what to say. It didn't make sense, but it didn't have to. She was _his_ Spinelli, and that's all that really meant anything to him.

"When did you get so mature?" TJ questioned, "I mean, I thought being smart was Gretchen's department."

"You saying I ain't smart and mature?" Spinelli demanded, mock hurt. Lifting her head up and glowering up at him. TJ chuckled, lifting his hands in front of him defensively.

"Of course not, Spinelli. I'd never say anything like that!"

"Good. 'Cause I can sic my boyfriend on you," she snickered at the prospect of that and even TJ had to grin and join in the laughter. If anything, Spinelli was most likely going to be the one "sic-ed" on people. When they finally died down, wiping the tears of mirth from their eyes, TJ frowned slightly. He really did have that one thing to clarify with her.

"You know that Johnny didn't win that fight, right?" TJ asked. The last thing he wanted was Spinelli thinking he couldn't take a pushover like Baby Tooth Johnny V.

"Yeah. You better of, I mean, I was the one that taught you how to scrap and all," Spinelli chuckled. TJ smiled, picking himself off the ground and offering Spinelli a hand, which she took.

"Friends?"

"Always."

"Girlfriend...?"

"Don't push it."

* * *

END A/N: This one was really weird. Raise your hands if you didn't understand! Er...hehe...Not what you expected huh? It was? Or wasn't? 

PLEASE _**REVIEW**_ my story BECAUSE I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND KILL YOU SWIFTLY AND PAINLESSLY WHEN I TAKE OVER THE WORLD...or perhaps spare you all together...hm...I shall ponder that...

_**REVIEW**_!

Thank you for reading my little story, now be ever so kind and go forth to **_REVIEW_** so that I shall know you enjoy my work and wish me to continue with it. As well, please excuse any grammatical and typing errors you may have encountered in this story, I don't have a beta reader, because I don't know anybody who'll do it for me, not that I asked around of anything, and other junk...um...okie-dokie. My brain is mush.

Next posting: The Sequel to One Night Stand (perhaps to be called One Rainy Night...I think...)

SEE YA Later.


	5. One Rainy Night: Sequel

A/N: After all that waiting, the sequel to One Night Stand is up. Okay, so you didn't have to wait so long...but hey, it's here. Didn't have time to proofread, so there may be a buttload of errors and mistakes and crappy sentence structure, so please beware. This one is rated "PG-13", nothing bad...maybe a few words, nothing you wouldn't hear on cable tv (that's not saying much...)

Thanks for reviewing.

TNPD: Glad you approved of Spinelli's decision. This one's for you.

RavenForever: You gotta get something right once in your life.

xXxSarahxXx: hehe...that's all I have to say.

Summary: While Spinelli tries not to regret the decisions she's made un unexpected visitor shows up on her doorstep one rainy night. Partial credit to TNPD, I didn't take your whole idea about the child, but I don't think I was going to have a child in the story originally.

Now that the calm before the storm has passed...ENJOY!

* * *

One Rainy Night

Spinelli lay down in the darkness of her room. For a short time it would be her sanctuary while her husband, Jack, watched over their son. She closed her eyes, pressing the ice pack to her bruised cheek. A punishment from her loving husband for her failures as a wife. She didn't cry. She never cried. She was stronger than she let him believe. She would never cry. She would just try harder to be perfect for him. He was, after all, the perfect husband. Wasn't he?

Jack spent long hours at work. He was a businessman, a corporate CEO. He made more than enough money to care for his family, way beyond the means Spinelli had been raised in. Sometimes he would whisk his wife away to some romantic dinner, or her and their son on a family vacation. They'd always have fun, laugh and smile, and everything would be fine. And, of course, he had the decency to tell her when she was doing something wrong, and to punish her if she got out of hand. That's why he'd hit her. Because she'd done something wrong, disappointed him once again.

Spinelli closed her eyes. It was her fault. Jack was right. He was always right. It wasn't that he didn't apologize afterwards. He always apologized, telling her maybe if she tried harder then he wouldn't get so mad at her and hurt her; that he would lose control. She looked across the room into the vanity mirror pushed to the far wall. Her reflection frowned back at her. She had bags beneath her eyes, mascara and eye shadow carefully applied now smeared and faded. Her hair, once set in careful curls that had taken her hours that morning to do was now nothing more than a knotted mess. The bruise forming on her perfectly powdered cheek reminded her of a childhood spent roughhousing that she'd forced from her mind long ago. She smiled slightly at the thought.

Ashley Spinelli, the toughest kid at Third Street Elementary. No one messed with her and her Madame Fist. She was the muscle behind her friends, the enforcer. The protector. When she walked the playground, the smaller kids knew they were safe from the larger bullies. When she had raised her fists others would cower in fear, apologize for any grievances they may have caused, and scamper off with their tails between their legs. She had been looked up to, admired. Almost a hero, along with her friends, protecting recess for everyone. She frowned. But who protected her now? She looked away, eyes downcast. She didn't protecting, she reminded herself quickly. Her husband protected her. He loved her, and she loved him. _I know that I love you, Spinelli. I always have_.

No. Spinelli squeezed her eyes shut. Why did she always think of _him_ during these brief and troubled moments? Why did _he_ always come to her when she had these bouts of doubt? She was married to the man of her dreams. She was happy with the life she'd chosen. Her husband worked hard to make her life easy. They lived together in a beautiful mansion in Beverly Hills. They had the opportunity to offer the best education to their son. They lived in a great neighborhood, with friendly neighbors and plenty of children around for their son to play with. She was happy. She had to be happy there. If she wasn't happy there, then where would she be happy? Nowhere, because nowhere was as perfect as the home and city she lived in. _You can never go home again_. So she had to try harder. She had to be the perfect wife.

Spinelli glanced up as her door slowly opened. She clutched tighter to the ice pack, grimacing. She didn't want to face Jack, not at that moment. She wasn't ready, she hadn't composed herself, gathered her emotions. Every time he did this to her it got harder to control her instincts, to hold back, to keep that little girl inside at bay; the little girl that told her to fight back, to defend herself. She couldn't swing her furious fists at Jack. She loved him and she knew that she deserved the beatings, because she'd failed again.

"Mummy..." a little voice whispered in the dark as a small figure stepped into the room. She smiled slightly. It was only her son. She could see him in the light from the hallway. He was only three years old, but he was a fast learner, so intelligent. He was beautiful, with fine black curls and those large blue eyes staring curiously and adventurously at the world. And light freckles dabbled across his cheeks. His hair was, of course, from her, his mother; but the face was undoubtedly the father's. No, not Jack. Because she could look at that small child and know the truth, that Jack wasn't the father. No, the father was another man that Spinelli had loved, her first love. Jack didn't know. She couldn't tell him, not of that night that she'd spent with another man. Not of the boy she had loved that came to her again and took her virginity that she willingly gave to him. It was his to take.

"Teddy, mommy wants to be alone right now," Spinelli whispered to the little boy standing in the doorway. He looked to her, confused, his lip in a pout that reminded her so painfully of his father. _What should we name him, we haven't really thought about it? I have. I want to name him Theodore. Theodore Jerome._

"Sweetheart?" Jack's voice floated into the room, he stepped into the doorway, peeking in on her, "Um...are we going to have dinner?" Spinelli turned away from him. How could he think of his stomach at that moment? She felt a soft form climb on her, trying to work his way into her lap. She smiled, brushed the hair from her son's forehead.

"Will you go pick something up?" she dared to ask, glancing up at him slightly.

"Pizza!" Teddy cried from her lap.

"No, baby, your father doesn't like pizza," she whispered to him, "Maybe some other time."

"It's not that I don't like pizza," Jack scowled from the doorway, "You know that it gives me heartburn. It's not that late, you can still make something. Besides, it's raining outside."

"I'm tired..." Spinelli started to protest, wrapping her arms about her son, resting her chin atop his head.

"Well so am I. I worked all day, what have you done? The one thing I ask for, to come home to some dinner, I can't have," Jack roared, "Can you please, make something?" The small boy in Spinelli's lap squirmed slightly, breaking into tears.

"Will you not yell in front of Teddy," Spinelli spat at him, trying to calm her son, "It's alright, baby, daddy's just grumpy." But it was no use. Jack crossed the room, attempting to tear the boy from Spinelli's arms.

"Hand him over, you're just making it worse," he snarled.

"_You're_ making it worse!" Spinelli snapped, "He's my son!" She didn't react when the hand swept across her cheek, or cry out from the sting. They sat in silence, Jack's hand still poised from the motion, Teddy crying, and Spinelli unmoving, staring out the window at the raindrops trailing down the glass pane, leaving wet tracks behind.

"I'm sorry," Jack said immediately. Spinelli didn't answer, her breathing soft. She felt him bend down before her, brush her hair from her face, "I'm really sorry. I don't mean to. You just...and Teddy...I'm angry is all. He's my son, too, Ashley."

"If I tried harder..." Spinelli mumbled, her brow furrowing as she stared out the window, trying to search for some answer, some unseen knowledge or wisdom written on the windowpane, "Would you stop?"

"Yes," he whispered, "I don't want to hurt you. You know that. I love you." He kissed her forehead and she grimaced at the intimate touch. He was her husband. She had made the right choice; she had to believe that. There was no going back.

"I'll make dinner," she told him, setting her son, who'd stopped crying, down on the bed and leaving the room. She tried to remain calm, unclench her jaw, and loosen the tension in her arms and back. Cooking would keep her sedate, it would make everything better. She'd make a good dinner, something simple and delicious. One of the meals her mother had taught her to cook perhaps. Her mother. Spinelli smiled. She hadn't spoken to her mother in awhile, or any of her family for that matter. Ever since they'd moved out of California. Jack didn't like her to make too many calls. He accused her family of not liking him, of being prejudiced to him because he wasn't Italian and he wasn't or their faith. Spinelli knew it wasn't true, that her mother had liked Jack in the beginning, but wasn't happy with the way he seemed to control Spinelli's life; despite how Spinelli has attempted to persuade her to think otherwise. _I'm happy with Jack. He wants what's best for me. He takes care of me. He loves me. You don't understand. He works hard._

_I love you, Spinelli. I always have_. Don't think of him now, she begged herself. Don't think of him now. Think of anything, anyone, just not him. Jack. Think of Jack. She tried to remember their honeymoon; it had been their first time together. He'd thought she was a virgin, but she wasn't anymore. She'd been with someone the night before they wed. Spinelli bit her lower lip, chewing it gently as she shuffled through the cupboards looking for something to cook. Jack hadn't been the same. He had been rough, passionate, like an animal, knowing what he wanted and taking it as such. He hadn't known where to touch her, where to be gentle and where to be strong. He hadn't known where she was ticklish, and where she was most delicate. He had wanted to take her body, not to explore. Not like...no. She wouldn't think of _him_.

Spinelli threw a bag of frozen carrots on the counter and watched as Teddy ran into the living room. Jack was probably still in their room. She touched her cheek tenderly, the bruise already formed, tried to remember what had caused him to explode earlier that day when he first arrived home. Humming. She'd been humming, doing yard work. There was no one else to do it. _Slut_. The word still stung, more so than the discolored mark on her face. _Are you showing off for every guy in the neighborhood_? She'd been wearing shorts, a tank top; it had been hot that day. Julie had been inside with Teddy, watching him and her own children. Spinelli had seized the rare opportunity to get some work done around the house. Jack had come home early, another rare event. She'd been covered in sweat, dirty, her skin slightly colored from working in the sun. She was trying to start the lawnmower, to cut the grass. It was long overdue. _Who said you could touch my tools? Why did you go in my garage and touch my things?_ She hadn't thought that there would be a problem.

It made sense now to Spinelli, why he'd been so mad. If Jack had touched her clean clothes that she still needed to fold, or messed with Teddy's diaper bag, she'd have been mad. She'd wanted to make the house look appropriate when he came home, always having been independent before, but she hadn't thought things through, hadn't anticipated that those were his things and the garage was his domain. It was his own private place where he could work on odd projects, work with his hands. It was where he could feel like a man. And her clothes, she hadn't realized the way it might have appeared to the other men living on their street. Jack was only looking out for her. That was it. Though, It wasn't as though she owned a lot of clothes to do yard work in. Jack liked her to clothe herself in fancy skirts and slinky black dresses. He was usually the deciding factor on what she bought to wear. And he didn't want her to have to do hard labor, just the housework and taking care of Teddy. The clothes she had for work were for house wear, not to go outside in. At least, that was what Jack had to clarify for her when he came home. It was lucky that Julie was there though; able to take Teddy out with her own children while Jack "dealt" with Spinelli.

Spinelli sorted through the items she'd laid out on the counter. She had never been much of a cook before. She enjoyed cooking, but it wasn't something she had seen herself doing every night for the rest of her life. She shuddered watching her husband enter the room again. He had changed from his work clothes into something simple, a t-shirt and jeans. She smiled. She had known someone who lived in a white t-shirt, jeans, and a red baseball cap.

"Mummy," Teddy called from the living room, "Señor Fusion is on!" Spinelli frowned slightly at the counter. She always watched that particular cartoon with her son, it was tradition, but tonight was going to be different. Her little mistake had thrown things off.

"I know, baby, but I have to cook dinner," she replied, trying to sound cheerful. She didn't want to miss the show. Somehow, it reminded her of better times. Spinelli shook her head. What was she thinking? Her life was perfect. These were the better times. Weren't they? Yes, they were. They had to be.

"I don't want him watching that cartoon anyways," Jack spoke up from beside her, leaning on the counter. How had he snuck up beside her like that?

"It's his favorite," Spinelli argued gently, not wanting to arouse her husband's anger yet again.

"I don't like it. A boy should have real heroes, like sports stars or firefighters, not fictional cartoon characters. I don't want him to be some comic book junkie when he's thirty years old, still living in the basement."

"And somehow you think that at three years old, watching a little cartoon show will have that affect on him?" Spinelli demanded haughtily. How could Jack insult Fusion like that? She flinched slightly as Jack's fist slammed on the counter.

"I don't want him watching that show, and that's the end of it," Jack snapped, then turning from her and heading to the living room he called over his shoulder, "Besides, there's a game on."

Spinelli shook her head, trying to control the overcoming rage as she sliced up some tomatoes to cook up. All she really knew how to cook was Italian food and it gave Jack heartburn. She was trying to branch out into different genres, but she couldn't help dribbling a little olive oil over the potatoes to make them a little more flavorful and golden brown, or crushing a bit of oregano into a pot of soup. It was habit. And it was what she liked. She heard Teddy break into cries of turmoil and surmised that "daddy" must have changed the channel. Shaking her head again, Spinelli concentrated on the food she was preparing. She would cook up some potatoes, carrots, and a bit of chicken. She closed her eyes, reminiscently.

"There ain't no chimp like Beanie McChimp..." she chuckled to herself. Mr. Monk Monk, Kelso's, Old Rusty, and yes, Senor Fusion; those were the pieces that made up her childhood. She glanced her son making his way into the kitchen from the corner of her eye and smiled slightly. Teddy came up to her knees, hugging them.

"Mummy, daddy changed the channel," he whispered up to her as though it were a secret.

"I know sweetie," she told him, "Do you want to watch mommy?" He nodded, running off to take a seat at the table. Spinelli sighed, beginning to hum, glancing up to Teddy every now and then, smiling as he watched her eagerly. She stopped when she heard Jack in the other room turn up the television and give a shout of anger.

"That was a bad call!" he screamed at the television. Spinelli sighed, dumping the carrots into a bowl and sticking them in the microwave.

"I wish Senor Fusion would come and rescue you mummy," Teddy said from the table. She glanced at him.

"Rescue me from what, baby?" He shrugged, his eyes trailing towards the living room. Spinelli looked to the counter, rearranging the chicken on a baking sheet. "Daddy just works really hard, baby, and he needs things quiet and the way he likes them so that he can relax." Teddy didn't look too sure about that. He jumped slightly when thunder crashed outside, his eyes wide, looking around.

"He's not my daddy," Teddy said simply. Spinelli stopped, looking up at the small boy.

"Who told you that?" she demanded.

"Deanne," he answered. Deanne was Julie's four-year-old daughter. She repeated everything her mother said.

"Teddy..."

"Sweetheart?" Spinelli looked to the entryway where Jack stood, his arms crossed over his chest, staring at her with a deep intensity.

"I..." she started, looking between the two.

"Deanne is Julie's little girl, isn't she?" Jack went on, crossing into the kitchen to the refrigerator.

"Yes...she...talks a lot," Spinelli mumbled, fumbling with the pan in front of her, "And Teddy," she looked meaningfully at her son, "Shouldn't listen to the things she says." Teddy shrugged, looking to the table.

"You know, it's funny. Julie and I were talking about the past, and I mentioned that you never seem to have any old friends come around. I have a lot of childhood friends, and you never seem to even mention anyone from your childhood. But then, she started talking about a young man you bumped into the day before our wedding, someone from when you were a child. How come you've never mentioned him to me before?" Jack pressed, leaning against the counter, so close to Spinelli that she could feel his warm breath against her ear.

"I...um..." Spinelli stumbled for something to say when the doorbell rang. She held in the sigh of relief, slipping away from her husband's inquiring stare, "I'll get that."

Spinelli made her way to the front door, calmed her breathing, and slowly opened it. And there, standing in the rain was the last person she'd ever expected to see, staring up at her, drenched from head to toe. Her mouth parted slightly, her eyes wide. For a long time they stood staring at one another in silence. She couldn't speak, couldn't find the words to express the emotions churning in her stomach. She had sworn she never wanted to see him again, that she never would, and yet...there he stood, before her, and something inside her broke. It felt as though something blocked her throat, a great lump, and she wished that she too were standing in the rain so that this soaked man couldn't see the tears welling in her eyes.

"Who's at the door?" Jack called. She could sense him walking towards her. But that man on the doorstep refused to move, refused to speak, refused to disappear no matter how many times she squeezed her eyes shut and willed him away. Perhaps her heart just wasn't in it. She felt guilty beneath that intense gaze, naked and standing with all her lies laid bare. She felt as though, if this man asked her to do anything, if he asked her to fly, she would do it, she would sprout wings and leave the ground. Simply because he asked her to.

Jack took the door, opening it wider so that he could step in and see to the outside. He looked at the man standing on their porch, then to his wife, tears trailing down her cheeks, both people standing, staring, utterly speechless. Jack felt like an impartial bystander, unable to effect what transpired before him. And he felt as though there was something deep between the two in front of him, a strong connection that he couldn't touch. Needless to say, Jack did not like feeling that way.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack demanded of the young man. But he failed in gaining that man's attention that seemed focused on Jack's wife, "Hey, I'm talking to you. Get off my front yard or I'm calling the police," Jack turned to make his way to the phone.

"Say something..." the young man finally spoke up, his voice just above a whisper, sounding almost as though he were pleading with the young woman that stood before him. Jack paused, turning back, "Say anything...say _something_ to me, Spinelli." It was as though he touched upon a magic word, speaking her name, Spinelli broke, her face contorting with years of sadness and misery, tears flowing freely down her cheeks now.

"What are you doing here, Teej?" she demanded, her voice choked with a sob.

"I came for you," he stated unhesitatingly with unwavering confidence. That bothered Jack, who stared down with boiling rage at the young man, who was, of course, none other than TJ Dettwieler.

"I'm married, Teej," Spinelli told him, her already bothered make-up trailing down her cheeks.

"I know. Great deal of decency you had telling me you were engaged and getting married that following morning," TJ scoffed. Spinelli looked away, she knew what morning he was talking about.

"I didn't want it to end," she explained, struggling with her words, "I wanted it to be like old times. But it's over TJ. I'm married."

"Not to me, I noticed," he put in. Spinelli bit her lower lip, chewing on it. She could see his eyes studying her, trailing to her cheek where the fresh bruise was, displayed for all to see. She raised her hand to cover it, ashamed.

"I have obligations, TJ," she whispered, unable to meet those eyes, "I have a family to take care of. It doesn't work that way. You know that. It wasn't some fairytale, it was a...it was all I wanted, and that was it."

"I don't believe you," TJ told her, stepping up towards the door, "Did he do this to you?" TJ glanced a glowering eye at Jack, his hand brushing against her cheek. She shied away. TJ shook his head, frowning, "The Spinelli I knew..."

"I'm not the Spinelli you knew," she cried, "You're looking for someone who isn't here, Teej, go look somewhere else."

"I don't believe that, either," TJ pressed on, "She's in there. I can see her. She knows what she wants and this isn't it," TJ motioned to the house.

"You're wrong, Teej," Spinelli said, trying to regain composure, "You can't be here."

"Why? Because you know that I love you?" he demanded, coming close to her, his face inches away from her own, his breath caressing her neck, "Because you know that you love me?" Jack's arm shot out, pushing TJ away. The taller man shoved his way past Spinelli, out into the rain. He'd had enough.

"I don't know who you are, but I want you to leave," Jack snarled.

"Jack, don't..." Spinelli begged. He fixed a glare on her, jabbing a finger through the empty air.

"Get back in the damn house," he shouted, and then turned back to TJ, "I want you off my property." But TJ's eyes were locked with Spinelli's.

"I spent three years looking for you Spinelli, and trying to get the courage to come here and find you," he told her, ignoring Jack who grabbed onto his collar, dragging him down from the porch to the sidewalk, "I came here to take you back, back where you belong. Back home. Back with the gang. Back...with me."

"Teej..."

"The Spinelli I knew would never let a jerk like this lay a hand on her," TJ called up to her, "And the Spinelli I knew always knew that I was by her side, and that I'd back her up no matter what. I'm not accepting an apology unless you come with it. She's in there, the old Spinelli; you just have to let her out. It doesn't matter if this jerk doesn't like who she is and how she acts..." TJ grinned slightly at the woman standing by the door staring down at him bewildered and heartbroken. That grin, that boyish grin that deceived his mischievous ways, "Because I love her." Spinelli ducked back in the house, seeing her husband's fist sinking into TJ's stomach as he doubled over in pain, her hand covering her mouth, tears streaming down her face.

How could he do this to her? How could TJ just show up on her doorstep like this and ruin her already fragile homestead? How could he say those things and seem so perfect? How could he smile at her like that? How could he? She had to force him from her mind. She didn't belong back there, she didn't belong with him; she had decided that those few years ago. She'd decided that one night that she was supposed to be with Jack, no matter what it took, no matter how she had to change to please him.

"Mummy...?" Teddy whispered from down the hall, staring at her with those same intense eyes that TJ had. But then, Jack didn't love her. Jack loved who he could make her into.

Spinelli felt that familiar violent form slink into the house, slamming the door shut, felt his hand tighten around her wrist, bruising her already battered skin, twisting her violently to face him. Forcing her to face his frowning, disapproving face.

"That him?" he demanded.

"Who?" she retorted.

"I wasn't aware I married such a whore," Jack roared. Spinelli saw from the corner of her eye Teddy sink into a corner, watching with wide eyes the scene before him. She trained her eyes on her husband, staring him down, unshaken. _I'm tired. _Spinelli smirked at him. _I'm tired of waiting._ Her hand by her side clenched into a fist. It had been so long since she'd held her hand that way. It felt good.

"Is that so, Jack?" Spinelli questioned rhetorically, her eyes rolling up to meet his, "Maybe I'm not the woman you thought you married at all."

"You stupid bitch," he hissed, raising his hand to strike her. But she was faster, her fist connecting with ease across his face, knocking him back. She felt the bruises forming on her knuckles, such gratifying pain. He looked at her, confusion evident on his face, as well as balled up rage. "Ashley?"

"It's Spinelli," she hissed, "And you won't ever touch me again."

"Mummy..." Teddy ran to her, wrapping his arms about her legs. Jack narrowed his eyes at the little boy, realization crossing his face as Spinelli bent to pick up her son. It had once occurred to him how little Teddy looked like his side of the family, though there were traits that were most obviously not from Spinelli. Spinelli smiled. So he knows now, the truth.

"Mommy doesn't need Senor Fusion to rescue her," Spinelli whispered to Teddy, kissing him gently, "She could have rescued herself all along, she just didn't know it. Let's go." She grabbed a coat hanging by the door, flinging her yellow slicker over her son and opening the front door, slipping her shoes on and running out across the wet grass through the sprinkling rain.

"Get back her," Jack called from the door, screaming after her, "You're _my_ wife. Even if the little brat isn't my son, that doesn't change that you're my wife!"

"You're wrong Jack," Spinelli shouted back at him, "You didn't marry me, you married who you wanted me to be. And I've come to a conclusion, I can't be her!" She raced down the path, looking down the street both ways and seeing the dark figure. She looked to her son, clutching tightly to her chest. "I'm sorry, Teddy," she whispered to him, "If only for you, I should have left that man long ago. I made a mistake."

"You did?" he asked so innocently.

"Yes, but I'm going to try and fix it now," Spinelli told him, "Do you forgive me?"

The little boy looked thoughtful a moment, then nodded. She smiled, kissing his forehead, turning on her heel and running down the street, holding tightly to her son. "Teej..." she called, "TJ! TJ Dettwieler!" She saw the figure stop, turning slowly. Spinelli broke into a full jog, the water beneath her feet splashing up on her bare legs, the rain impairing her vision. She could see him clearly now, standing, staring at her, frowning slightly, clutching his stomach. She slowed down, stopping just in front of him, panting.

"Forget to tell me something?" he asked sarcastically, "I got the part where you were married...I think I got the part where you had obligations...and then the whole thing where..."

"Shut up, Teej," Spinelli told him, trying to catch her breath, "I'm sorry." TJ raised an eyebrow at that. "I was...I was...afraid. I'm so sorry."

"You know that's not what I want to hear," TJ said, a trace of a smile slipping across his face.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked, "If I'm sorry isn't enough then what is? I mean, what do you want me to do? Scream it? Declare that I made the hugest mistake ever, tell everyone that I love you?" A grin spread across his face. She eyed him, a smile making its way onto her lips, "I love you," she whispered.

"Getting there," he prodded.

"I LOVE TJ DETTWIELER!" she cried, grinning broadly, "That good enough for you?"

"I don't know..." TJ shrugged, jokingly, "I don't think they heard you over there in China clearly enough, maybe you should try again."

"Now you're pushing it," Spinelli laughed. Teddy chose that moment to pull back the yellow slicker and TJ looked the small child over, the smile giving way to twisted confusion. He held eyes with the small young boy who shared such similar features with him.

"Who's this?" TJ asked, glancing up at Spinelli with the hint that he already somewhat knew. She smiled, sheepishly.

"This would be...um...TJ jr.," Spinelli explained, tightening her clutch on the small boy, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." TJ nodded.

"Tell me now."

"This is our son, Teej," she whispered, she brushed the hair from her son's forehead, turning her attention to him, "Teddy, this is your father."

"Teddy?" TJ questioned.

"Theodore...his name is Theodore...Theodore Jerome, after you," she explained. She wasn't certain how TJ would handle it. For three years she'd hid the fact he'd had a son from him.

"Do you like Senor Fusion?" Teddy demanded. TJ could hardly hold in the laughter, a smile returning to his face. "'Cause that's what we're watching every night at five."

"Regular chip off the ol' block, eh, Teej?" Spinelli chuckled nervously. She saw TJ pull something from his back pocket, a suspicious folded red cloth.

"Truth is, Teddy," he said with a grin, straightening out his faithful old baseball cap and slipping it on Teddy's head, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Teej..." Spinelli started, but he looked up at her, that same devilish grin slipping into place. He touched Spinelli's cheek and pulled her into a gentle kiss, one she had yearned for, for nearly three years.

"I love you too, Spinelli," he breathed against her lips, "Let's go home."

* * *

END A/N: So what'd you think? Good enough to **_REVIEW_**? Did it give you all some much needed closure to One Night Stand?

**_PLEASE_** review.

Thanks for reading, and please excuse any grammatical and typing errors.

Next time: A one-shot that's..._not about TJ and Spinelli_? What? What the hell is that crap? It's not crap? Oh, you don't know if it is yet. Okay. Whatever.


	6. Love Against Skin

A/N: Alright, I know how I said that the next one-shot would NOT be about Spin and TJ, but...I lied. Well, not really, originally it wasn't going to be, but...um...Where the Skeletons Lie reached 100 reviews and I promised a gift story for them. This does take place in the WSL timeline, but you don't have to of been reading that story to understand what's going on. Unless your question is "WHERE ARE THE REST OF THE RECESS GANG!?" Because that is explained in WSL. Hmmm...

Thanks to those who reviewed One Rainy Night. TNPD, sorry I made you cry, I hope this one doesn't. RavenForever, I personally can't understand how anyone can be in an abusive relationship because I'm not the type that would take that crap from a guy, but you have to understand that an abusive relationship affects the abused (guys can be abused as well) mentally as well as physically. Stacey, why thank you, glad you liked that ending better. Momo-chan, if you review anything today, review this one, inquiring minds wish to know your thoughts. Sarah, thanks, I don't like to hound you like that but come on...what's a review board without your review? mischeif-maker, have I told you how great you are for reviewing all my fics like that? Well, I'll just tell you again, you're great!

AND, of course, because this is their thank you fic. TO those who helped Where the Skeletons Lie reach 100 reviews, I tell you every update, but I honestly can't tell you enough how much you all rock. The story got as far as it has because of you and your guys' devotion to reviewing and reading it. THANKS, and I hope you enjoy this, because I was starting to sense this misery from the lack of TJ/Spinelli lovey-dovey-ness in WSL, because they broke up...awww....sniffles....

Summary: This is a dual-songfic (two songs in one, I came up with it, creative huh?) It's done to Laid by Matt Nathanson(first song) and Shattered by Remy Zero(second song). It's about Spinelli and TJ's first time together. It is rated "R", because, while it isn't incredibly descriptive, it does discuss and go into the area of things that are Rated "R"-ness. If you still want to read the fic and don't want to deal with the "R"-ness stuff, I recommend reading all the way to the ending of the song Laid, and then ending there.

Shoot for 100, and, as always, ENJOY!

* * *

Love Against Skin 

_Truth be told, when Spinelli and I first slept together we were _way_ too young. We were in love, yes, and convinced that we'd be together forever, but even if that wasn't true, we should have realized that if we were indeed together forever, we had forever to lose our virginity to one another, and there was no reason we couldn't wait another year or two. To be honest, sex has this horrible and at the same time magnificent power to change things between two people, and _that_ is what lasts forever. I guess the thing I'll always remember about that moment was how beautiful she looked, the way a woman should look, everything laid bare, glowing from perspiration, breathing softly, intelligence burning in dark eyes, strong, respectable and smiling, always smiling..._

TJ tapped the top of his desk softly with his pencil, attempting to stay awake despite the immense boredom protruding from the teacher's mouth. He snuck a glance across the room at his girlfriend, Spinelli, her head laid down on her desk as she was taking a slight nap. She looked beautiful as always, wearing a large t-shirt most likely stolen from one of her brother's closets and oversized jeans with rips in the knees. Her hair, shoulder length now, was pulled back into a ponytail and most likely hadn't been brushed out that morning. She had a band-aide taped to her forehead, having been in a recent brawl in the school parking lot. They'd been friends since kindergarten, which had given TJ plenty of time to learn everything there was to know about her. And yet, she kept surprising him. The teacher snapped a ruler on the empty desk in front of Spinelli, arousing her and regaining TJ's attention. Her eyes fluttered open and she lifted herself up, stretching slightly and yawning.

"Class over...?" she mumbled.

"For you it is," Mr. Murdock, their teacher, said snidely. He snapped out a hall pass and directed her to the principle's office; which she gladly obliged eager to escape the confines of their History class. Before leaving, she turned and blew TJ a kiss, which caused the entire room to burst into mocking laughter, and he slumped down in his desk equally embarrassed and giddy. Mr. Murdock simply rolled his eyes, gave Spinelli a "Any day now," comment then glowered down his nose at TJ, and continued droning his lesson.

"Man, she is hot," TJ heard the boy whisper behind him, Stephen.

"Who?" was another boy's hushed reply, Kyle.

"Who do you think, man? Ashley Spinelli," Stephen pressed and TJ perked up slightly, listening in keenly on their conversation whilst doodling on his notebook.

"She's a total bitch," Kyle muttered, "And have you seen the way she dresses? She's a dog man, a lesbian dog." TJ raised an eyebrow.

"She ain't a lesbo," Stephen pestered, "Though, she's on the football team with me. Don't tell anyone, but the guys and me peeked in on her in the girls' locker room. Man, has she got a body! I'd do her in a second. But yeah, she is a total bitch...but there are ways of shutting a girl up, if you know what I mean..."

"Hey," TJ snapped, jumping up from his desk and turning on the two offending boys, his hands balled into fists, "That's my girlfriend you're talking about!" He quickly surmised that Kyle would be easy to take on, but Stephen, the school quarterback with a bulky build, would be difficult and TJ would most likely end up nothing more than a smear on the classroom floor. But after the way they were talking about Spinelli he didn't really care if he could take them on or not, so long as he got one good swing in.

"I don't know what you're talking about man," Kyle tried to shrug it off.

"Yeah, what's your problem Dettwieler," Stephen asked, smirking, he had the look of someone who knew that no matter what he said, he'd never get in trouble because he had jock privileges, "If you're doing her you gotta respect what I'm saying. And it's not like there's a...uh...no looking sign." TJ was ready to swing, and he almost did if a placating hand hadn't come to rest on his shoulder. TJ turned around, gulping and eyeing Mr. Murdock unhappily.

"Principle's office, sir?" TJ chuckled sheepishly. Mr. Murdock nodded, handing out the pass. TJ made his way out of the room, shooting one last dirty look at the two boys smiling maliciously at him and looking very much like they'd both just gotten away with murder. He shook his head, and slipped into the hallway. That last comment had stuck with him. Sure, it enraged him the way they were talking about his girlfriend, but something about the last thing Stephen had said. _If you're doing her..._TJ wasn't "doing" Spinelli, they hadn't even so much as talked about it or gotten farther then tentative kisses and constant hand-holding.

TJ frowned at the black and white tiles beneath his feet. He was a seventeen year old boy, so yeah, thoughts of sleeping with his girlfriend had crossed his mind, especially late at night.

_This bed is on fire with passionate love  
The neighbors complain about the noises above  
But she only comes when she's on top_

TJ stared at Spinelli blankly, uncertain of what to say. She had been silent since he picked her up nearly ten minutes ago. He thought to say something, but found his mouth parched. She was leaning back in the seat watching the scenery pass by, listening to the radio blaring. He reached forward and turned the music down, then pulled off the side of the road, parking. She glanced at him.

"What are we doing?" she asked, "I thought we were going to see a movie."

"We have to talk," TJ started, strumming the steering wheel. He'd been thinking a lot, mostly about what Stephen had said. Shouldn't Spinelli and him at least talk about the notion of sleeping together? They'd been dating how long?

"We already decided on the movie," she muttered, then sighing, "_About_?" TJ tapped the wheel harder, his hands drenched in nervous sweat. Now how would he word this?

"Um...well...uh...you know, we've been dating for um awhile...and well, some people who have been dating for a lot less time than us have already...had...you know...they've done...well...did...have...um..."

"Sex? Jeez, Teej, if you can't even say the word you're not ready for it," Spinelli spat, "Why you bringing this up now anyways?" She paused, raised an eyebrow at him, "Don't tell me you actually want to..."

"Never mind," TJ sputtered, "Forget I mentioned it," he attempted pulling the car back on the road but Spinelli put it back in brake.

"What the hell, Teej? You can't just bring up a heavy subject like that and drop it," Spinelli argued, "I mean, what do you want? Do you honestly want to...I mean...jeez, Teej, do you really want to have sex?"

"I don't know," TJ mumbled, regretting bringing up the conversation all together, "I can't know unless we at least talk about it."

"Then we'll talk about it," Spinelli told him, "Now...should we take the practical approach? Do we want to have children? Or the pleasure approach? Oral or..."

"Jesus Christ, Spin," TJ muttered, "You're impossible, you know that?"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to talk about it," Spinelli shrugged, "Or did you just want to go in and do it?"

"Goddamnit," TJ cursed, shaking his head, "I wanted to...I don't know...just forget about it, alright?"

"Fine."

_My therapist said not to see you no more  
She said you're like a disease without any cure  
She said I'm so obsessed that I've become a bore, oh no_

TJ made his way through the convenience store, his hands shoved in his pockets. He could see Spinelli out the window waiting, glancing in every now and then, and pacing back and forth on the sidewalk. He paused in an aisle, staring at the chap sticks for the longest time. He glanced at the boxes nearly a shelf higher and gulped. How the hell was he supposed to know which one to get?

"Just grab one," Spinelli had said pushing a five-dollar bill in his hand when they'd stood outside discussing the matter. It was just his luck, him being the boy and all.

"What if this doesn't work? What if you still get pregnant?" TJ had asked.

"I won't," Spinelli had rolled her eyes, "It's just...you know, for STD's and stuff. I'm on the pill."

"You're on the pill? Since when, why didn't you tell me?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell my boyfriend, with his raging hormones, that my gynecologist put me on the pill to even out my periods and help with my acne," she'd snapped, "Just...go in there."

"What if...what if someone I know sees me? There are kids from school who work the register."

"Yeah, like someone from our school is working on Prom night." Of course, that had ended their conversation as Spinelli had given him a little push so that now he stood in the hygiene section staring up at the condoms trying to figure out the difference between Trojan and Durex. He ducked back to the chap sticks and watched as an older gentleman walked over, shot TJ an odd look, and picked up one of the Durex brand. TJ waited until the man had left before grabbing the same one and, whistling as though he were guilty of a crime, walking towards the cash registers. His heart sunk as he narrowed his eyes at the one boy behind the counters ringing up the older gentleman's purchase.

"Lawson..." TJ moaned later to Spinelli as they made there way empty handed to Spinelli's car, "How was I supposed to buy one from _Lawson_?"

"You always could have just...you know, five-finger discount," Spinelli frowned at the lined up cars across the street at Third Street Park, "Looks like we'll be the only ones not getting any tonight," she mumbled, TJ slipping his arm over her shoulders, "Oh well...I didn't want to get laid in the backseat of my Volvo tonight anyways," TJ grinned kissing the top of her head.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah..."  
  
_Ah you think you're so pretty (eeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeee)_

TJ had to reposition himself several times, trying to figure out what the hell he was doing. He touched Spinelli's lips with his own, adjusting the weight of his body so as not to crush her. He'd taken his sister, Becky's truck and they lay in the back atop a blanket Spinelli had brought. He finally found a position that was comfortable, deepening the kiss he was sharing with Spinelli. She squirmed slightly, slipping her hands beneath his shirt and suddenly shuddering. TJ pulled back, and looked down at her as she was rubbing her arms furiously.

"It's cold is all," she explained.

"Oh...um..." TJ pulled himself up, looking around.

"Didn't she have a shell?" Spinelli asked and when TJ demonstrated with his dumbfounded blinking that he had no idea what she was talking about Spinelli clarified, "You know...the plastic shell that hooks on and covers the back of the truck?" TJ's mouth formed a silent "oh" and he shrugged.

"Er..." Spinelli sighed, "I guess I'll be cold." TJ went back in for another kiss, trying to find that position again, having lost it. They struggled for a few more moments, Spinelli finally relinquishing TJ's shirt and him getting tangled in her own garment. Finally, exasperated from unsuccessfully attempting to unhook Spinelli's bra (Why women wear those things, he'll never know) TJ pulled himself up and jumped out of the back, grabbing his shirt while he was at. Spinelli rolled her eyes, turning onto her belly and sitting up.

"It's not working," TJ grumbled in explanation, "Your uncomfortable, I'm uncomfortable, it's not working."

"Sorry," Spinelli mumbled, picking at a loose strand of fabric at the knee of her jeans. TJ took a moment to compose himself, sighing, and cupping Spinelli's cheek with his hand.

"It's not your fault," he half-heartedly assured her, helping her out of the back.  
  
_Caught your hand inside the till  
Slammed your fingers in the door  
Fought with kitchen knives and skewers_

TJ leaned against the lockers, flipping through his notes and glancing up every now and then to smile at the pert blonde girl, Molly, talking to him. She flicked her hair behind her shoulder, looking up at him through her mascara-drowned lashes and ran an absent hand along the low cut neck of her sweater.

"So, you'll help me with English right?" Molly was saying, brushing her hand lightly against the skin of TJ's arm, causing the tiny hairs to stand on end, "I'm so not getting this book and you seem to understand it so well...all the symbolism is just "

"I guess," TJ shrugged, "Tonight, maybe?"

"Great," she giggled, giving a slight jump and clapping her hands together, "I'll see you after school?"

"Yeah, sure," TJ nodded, watching the young woman skip off gleefully.

"What was that about?" TJ swung his head slowly to eye Spinelli standing across the hall, frowning unhappily at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Molly needs tutoring in English," TJ explained, shrugging slightly and turning to open his locker. Spinelli gave a soft snort of indignation.

"I was talking about the flirting," Spinelli spat, "Ever since you brought up that little _word_ in our relationship you've been obsessed and now you're talking to a girl everyone knows'll lay on her back and spread her legs for any guy that walks by!"

"Obsessed? Me?" TJ flustered, "Isn't that like the kettle calling the pot black? Do you honestly think that what I was talking to Molly about was...that?"

"Jeez, Teej, everyone knows that Molly, little Miss Head Cheerleader has had it out for me ever since I outdid her sprinting in gym class and she's always had her goddamned eye on you! She really can't stand that we're dating," Spinelli fumed.

"You're wrong, alright, she just needs help with English," TJ shook his head, "You're the one jumping to conclusions, you're the one assuming everything I do is about that..."

"I don't know about you, Teej," Spinelli hissed, "But my pots are all silver and this _sex_ thing has gotten out of control." She turned her back on him, storming down the hall.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" TJ cried after her.

_Dressed me up in women's clothes  
Messed around with gender roles  
Dye my eyes and call me pretty_

TJ crossed the hallway and caught a hold of Molly's hand before she entered her class. She looked at him questioningly, but let him pull her back into the quickly emptying hallway.

"I'm sorry," TJ told her, "I can't tutor you."

"What? Why?" Molly asked, hurt evident in her eyes. She didn't like rejection, "Is tonight a bad time?"

"No," TJ muttered, running his hand through his hair, "I just...I can't tutor you."

"Is this because of your girlfriend? It's because she doesn't like me, huh?" Molly shook her head, frowning, "Are you really going to let her tell you what to do like that?"

"It's not Spinelli's decision, it's mine," TJ said defensively. He didn't like the implication Molly was making that Spinelli had so much control over his life.

"I still don't know what you see in her," Molly shook her head, disgusted and obviously not convinced that Spinelli didn't have a great deal of say in why TJ was refusing to tutor her, "She's not that pretty. I mean, she wears boys' clothes all the time and never even washes her face! She doesn't even wear make-up! She's such a straight-laced bitch, too. She doesn't even put out for you, does she? I mean...I would, if you were my boyfriend."

"What does that have to do with anything?" TJ snapped. That was the last straw. This word, sex, was apparently so goddamned important to everyone who didn't matter to him that he was just fed up with it. "I don't care if she holds out until we're fifty, I love her and that's all that matters to me," TJ pushed his way past, calling over his shoulder, "And you wear too much make-up." Molly was left behind gaping at TJ's retreating back.  
  
_Moved out of the house so you moved next door  
I locked you out you cut a hole in the wall  
I found you sleeping next to me I thought I was alone  
You're driving me crazy when are you coming home_

_(END)_

TJ opened the door to his house, stepping in with the mail in one hand and his keys in the other. He dropped his backpack on the floor and kicked off his shoes.

"I'm home," he called, tossing the mail on the entranceway table after finding that none of it was addressed to him save for a few pieces of junk mail. There came no answer and he walked into the kitchen, "Mom? Dad?" Still no answer. He opened the fridge, drank some milk from the carton, and made his way up the stairs two at a time. He had done his homework in study hall and wanted to call Spinelli. He'd considered just showing up on her doorstep, but that would only make her madder at him and the last thing he wanted to confront was that girl's temper. His door was opened a crack, which was odd considering he always closed his bedroom door tightly before he left for the day. He shrugged it off; deciding his mother probably went in and cleaned. So imagine his surprise to find his girlfriend sitting Indian-styled on his bed reading one of his comic books. She looked up when he entered staring open-mouthed at her.

"Hi, Teej," she greeted, placing the thin paper book down and standing up a bit awkwardly, looking as though she felt out of place. "I know that we...that we had that fight..."

"What are you doing here?" TJ asked gently, not wanting to ruin anything, wanting to kiss her, to touch her, to make sure she knew he wasn't angry, at least not anymore.

"I'm sorry about what I said," Spinelli started, but TJ held up a hand to hush her.

"It's alright. I was just thinking...you know...when did sex become so important? When did it become this thing that we had to be involved in like there's some race to lose your virginity? I mean, five years ago we didn't even know what the word meant and now...I just want you to know, Spinelli that, well, you're right. It's stupid to be in such a rush to get it over with. It's not a race, it's something important, something special, and I never should have brought it up. If you're not ready, than I'm not ready."

"I'm ready, Teej."

_grace in light _

_somehow I found you here _

_torn from the hope and fear _

_holds us inside _

_pulled me out _

_out from the world I've known _

_and all love was broken cold _

_brought me here _

"And besides, I'm sure sex is overrated anyways...what did you just say?" TJ looked up, meeting her eyes. She smiled slightly.

"I'm ready. I'm ready now," she whispered, "If you're ready, then now, I want to do it now. I know that you're the one I want to be with and I want to take this step with you."

"Spinelli...you don't have to," TJ told her, "I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"You really think I'd do something just to make _you_ happy?" Spinelli spat, grinning, "I want you, Teej, and I want you now." TJ felt a smile slip across his face as he stepped forward, holding her eyes. Those eyes...he loved those eyes.

_from you one look _

_just one look and everything is shattered _

_from you one word _

_towers burn and fall, fall, fall _

TJ touched her lips gently, his hands finding their way beneath her shirt and slowly moving it upwards, tugging it off revealing her small black cotton bra. They met eyes again as he traced the contour of her jaw with an errant thumb.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. In answer, she kissed him, breathing an "I love you" against his lips and gently peeling his own shirt from his body.

_just be still _

_arms that surround like the sun _

_faith in the life we've begun _

_it holds us inside _

They'd seen one another naked before. The first time when they were in kindergarten and had gone swimming down at the lake. Feeling constrained, they 'd ripped their swimsuits from their bodies and, clasping hands, ran into the lake water unabashed. That was the first time they'd noticed the differences in one another's bodies, though they were less obvious then, and not very important.

Now, as TJ laid Spinelli beneath the covers, he reveled in her lightly tanned skin and soft round features. He blushed slightly at the reaction his body took to her and they lay in silence next to one another for a moment beneath the covers, uncertain what to do.

"How...umm...what happens next?" TJ whispered. Spinelli smiled at him slightly. Leaning over to whisper in his ear, amused by his naiveté. They'd never gotten this far before. "Oh," he nodded, understanding, but not certain he approved of the role he had to play, and ashamed that he really did want to.

_from you one look _

_just one look and everything is shattered _

_from you one word _

_towers burn and fall, fall, fall _

_from you one look _

_just one look and everything is shattered _

_from you one word _

_stars burn and fall and fall _

TJ lay over Spinelli, pressing a kiss to her forehead and attempting to figure out how he was supposed to...he could see the fear in her eyes and was afraid to move. She ran her fingers along his back, sending shivers up his spine, and forced a smile of reassurance.

"You can stop me anytime," he whispered, "If you don't want to...or change your mind."

"I want to," she told him, her hands clasped behind his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

TJ braced himself against the pillow behind Spinelli, trembling slightly, unsure. She closed her eyes as she felt him enter her.

"Ow..." she whispered, "Mm...ow..." The pain was immense, and she could feel tears springing to her eyes, biting her lower lip. TJ pulled back.

"I'm sorry," he cried out, "We're doing it wrong, I'll stop."

"No, Teej," she hushed in, "I think it's supposed to hurt."

"Then we're not doing it," TJ said, "If it hurts you then we're not doing it." Spinelli laughed slightly, brushing his hair, tracing his face.

"It's alright," she told him, "I don't want you to stop."

"I don't...I don't want to hurt you," TJ mumbled. Spinelli kissed his neck, breathing softly against his skin.

"Keep going."

_fires curl _

_shadows surge _

_a hollow sound _

_that no one else can hear _

_but me in silent streams _

_forever more we dream_

Spinelli wrapped her arms about TJ's neck, gasping softly every now and then, but silently willing him to continue, despite the pain. Her body felt on fire, torn, yet...he was gentle, running his fingers along her body, kissing her softly, and meeting her eyes to remind her that she was safe, that he would never push too far, and that at one word, one command, he would stop. She didn't want it to end. She could feel everything, every muscle in his body, the adrenaline rushing through his veins, every emotion pounding in his soul. She prayed to the God she never believed in that even if the pain did subside, and even when this moment was over the feelings, the emotions, and more importantly, the connection would remain.

Their breathing was steady, their eyes that of children. For a moment, they were nothing more than innocent 10 year-olds, standing in the sand box laughing and playing and talking about things they didn't understand and never would. In his eyes, in his motions, she could see their childish world slip away, the innocence in their relationship fade and give way to a new kind of innocence. In his arms she was strongest; she was herself. She tightened her grasp around TJ's neck, drawing blood from her lower lip and tasting its bitter sweet.

_from you one look _

_just one look and everything is shattered _

_from you one word _

_towers burn and fall, fall, fall _

_from you one look _

_just one look and everything is shattered _

_from you one word _

_stars burn and fall and fall_

TJ studied the dips and curves of Spinelli's face and body, watching her chest rise and fall with her soft and steady breathing. He couldn't tell if she was sleeping or awake, though he would be able to later in life. He would later on find himself always be aware of her movements, of everything she did and every action she took. He wanted to touch her, take her in his arms and just hold her; but he was afraid. Her eyes opened slightly and she stirred, turning her gaze on him, smiling somewhat and moving with slow deliberate movements to her side, her hands brought up to touch her trembling bottom lip. Her eyes were wide, uncertain, searching his own.

TJ pulled her towards him, settling beneath her, finding that he liked the feel of her body next to his. She seemed to study his shoulder, touching each freckle with the brush of her finger. He smiled as though he held a secret that the entire world would never know.

"If my parents ever found out they'd kill me," she whispered, and the sound disturbing the silence seemed to startle TJ. He relaxed slightly though as it was her voice, gentle enough that it didn't break the reverent atmosphere, and nodding, was reminded of his own parents and the fact that they would be home soon. But the bed was so warm and Spinelli was so soft and he just didn't want to ruin the moment by bringing up the fact that it was quickly ending. She smiled, snorting lightly with good humor, "If my brothers ever found out they'd kill you."

"You're just full of positive things right now, aren't you?" he returned, smiling, running his fingers along her arm, amazed at the goosebumps it caused, and how come he never noticed how beautiful her skin was? He narrowed his eyes, focusing on one of the small, light brown moles dotted on her elbow. "Are you alright?" She buried her face in his shoulder, her arm draped over his chest, and nodded. Next came the question he didn't want to ask, but knew he should. "Do you regret it?" She was silent for what seemed an eternity, but he didn't press her to answer. It wasn't something that could be rushed.

"I love you, Teej," she finally said quietly, "If I regretted this, then it would mean I regret loving you," she turned her head, staring up at him with half-opened eyes, her voice slipping into drowsiness, "I would never regret loving you." She pressed a kiss against his shoulder, closed her eyes, her body falling lax against his as she drifted to sleep.

"I love you too, Spinelli," he whispered, brushing her skin with tentative fingers and watching over her as she rested, "I'll always love you."

* * *

END A/N: Ah...a sweet ending, no? Now, I know what you're question is. What is your obsession with TJ and Spinelli's first time? One Night Stand, then this...you are weird. I guess my deal is that I think a relationship between TJ and Spinelli would be one on a very deep and spiritual level, because of the face they would have known one another their entire lives and would know everything about one another. SOOOO, you can imagine how truly endearing, special and blah blah blah, lovey-dovey, spiritually touching their first time would be. YUP, that explains it. No it doesn't? Oh well, then you'll never know. 

Hmm....mmm....READ Where the Skeletons Lie! (I promised myself I wouldn't bump that fic, but I did, so there!) PLEASE **_REVIEW_**, and I promise that the next one (and my fingers aren't crossed, see?) will not be Spin/TJ centric. In fact, it's already halfway written! Maybe it won't take so long to get up...what? THat's the one that I've had writer's block on for the longest time which is why my Wonderful World of One-Shots hasn't been updated in a long time? Er...it'll be awhile unless I'm struck with some sort of inspiration. REally, I'm shooting for the long haul, no breaks taken, sprint to the finish of WSL. ummmm.....

Please excuse any grammatical or typing errors.

THANKS for Reading. HAVE YOU **_REVIEW_**ed YET? No? THen get off your kester and do so. Maybe when this wonderful world reaches 100 **_REVIEW_**s, I'll write a gift fic for the devoted reviewers to relish. AND NO it won't be another TJ/Spin first time fic...promise...well maybe it won't.

SEE YA NEXT UPDATE!


End file.
